


Say My Name Three Times (Then Never Say it Again)

by FelliSkelli



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy kink(?), Dream Manipulation, Dream Sex, F/M, Female Flug, Hand Job, Interrupted Sex, Jealousy, Lydia is 15, Magical manipulations, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, PTSD, Paperhat - Freeform, Photography, Slow Burn, Teacher Flug, Teasing, Underage sex dream, Vagina Fingering, at least at first, beetlebabes, lowkey pining, mindcontrol, schoolgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelliSkelli/pseuds/FelliSkelli
Summary: Its been three years since her failed wedding, and Lydia is conflicted with guilt and wracked with nightmares about her erstwhile suitor, the ghost with the most, Beetlejuice.But that isn't the only thing weighing on her mind, she was also disgusted by the machinations of those who ran her high end, specialized private school. and the way everyone around her didn't seem to care that their whole lives were dictated to them...And something really weird is happening to the older students.Thankfully a certain specter had her back...--Based on a RP with my best-friend, TempestJewelSin (of Cherry and the Lich fame) --
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Background Delia Deetz/Charles Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. School Days

Peaceful Pines was a small town in New England, full of insular people with no imagination; it was the most boring place on earth as far as Lydia Deetz was concerned. Even the weather was boring. It rained a lot in spring. It was hot in summer, but nothing to write home about. It snowed a bit in winter, but not enough to really do anything with. And it was foggy all the time. Nothing ever changed. No one ever left. Children were just commodities. As soon as you became an adult you were just another cog in the machine, set in one little slot, and never vacating. 

Not to say that there wasn’t the rare migrant from somewhere more interesting, like New York or Europe or Texas...but as soon as they moved in they became insular too. It was like someone was changing them...but anytime she brought this up she was told to just grow up.

And her private school, New Moon Private Academy was just the epitome of everything wrong with the town.

It was a prestigious, specialized school, very hard to get into, but carried through from 6th grade all the way to 12th, and was like a Japanese elevator school going up to college for the top percentile. The main focus of the school was the 5 main branches of sciences; chemistry, physics, geology and astronomy. There was also a focus on soft sciences like psychology and sociology. 

There were other classes too; for maths, arts and literature, but they weren’t the focus, they didn’t achieve the accolades. They were just for appearances, to make it seem like the school wasn’t just a machine to churn out good little science-drones.

She didn’t really get it.

At all.

Who wanted their whole life dictated to them? That was just stupid. Who even knew what they wanted to do at her age? What was the point of just...going along with what ‘they’ thought was best...

For herself she was only here because her father wanted her to be a doctor or something, he pushed her into it, expecting her to get straight As and extracurricular achievements. Kept saying it was what her mother would have wanted...when he even seemed to remember she’d existed at all.

She was interested in the medical field to a point, but she was more interested in the morgue side of thing. How the dead bodies were prepared...that was cool.

And the only extracurricular she enjoyed was photography.

She carried the camera around that her mother had given to her before she died with her everywhere. Unlike her father she was not in denial about her existence. 

Not that anyone appreciated her artistry. Heathens. 

She sighed, staring out the window with boredom at the prim and proper grounds, doodling in her notebook. It was so...boring. The grounds were mathematically precise, not a blade of grass out of place. So stifling. Was that how they saw them…? 

It was starting to get late; the sun was still up, but westering by now and shadows were getting long and dark. School had been over for hours by now and the light coming in through the large glass windows was orange.. 

Lydia should have been home by now, but it’s not like anyone would miss her. Not until it was time for dinner; since she did most of the cooking nowadays.

She was pale with big dark eyes and long raven hair. She kicked one tiny little booted foot restlessly. Boots weren’t technically allowed with the school uniforms, but she didn’t care. Rules weren’t really her thing. The uniform was stifling, the curriculum was too structured...there was no room for creativity! It was dull, dull, dull!

She turned away from the window to look down at her notebook. It was not full of notes, but one name, over and over.

Beetle-Juice. Two words…? Just, the literal object from charades that he’d claimed was his name?

Betelguese. Like the star…? That seemed pretentious.

Beetlejuice…? A mix…? That seemed most likely.

Lydia scribbled absently in her notebook, wondering how that name was spelt, the name of the ‘ghost with the most’. The same name, over and over, much more than the three times it must be spoken to summon the ghast. It appeared writing it had no effect. 

His name had not passed from her soft coral lips since that fateful day, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t thought about him. Wasn’t thinking about him almost all the time especially now. 

At first she’d had the most terrible nightmares...she’d wake up screaming. She’d refused to leave her room, she’d fallen into depression. She’d barely even talked, hardly eaten. Delia had threatened to have her committed. 

It had been a slap to the face.

It was like they didn’t even remember the incident themselves...and she knew that was a bold face lie! Delia had nightmares too, she knew she did! But neither she nor her father mentioned the incident even in passing, and they had such a fit the one time she tried to talk to them about it...

She had reigned herself in, but instead of returning to the sweet, bidible daughter that the Deetz had been accustomed to, she became a bratty, mouthy but emotionally stunted girl, obsessed with death and the undead.

Not that she hadn’t already been fond of death, dead and rotting things, bones and skulls and ravens and crows...Eadger Allen Poe and Stephen King...but now she went out of her way to flaunt her fascination in her step-mother’s face. 

After all, they did have two ghosts living- well, not living with them, but cohabiting with them. And they were more parents to her than her own father or step-mother was. She had grown quite quickly to love them even after the whole...wedding debacle. 

But it had been a few years now since her almost wedding. She was 15 now. 

She’d presumably started puberty, or at least she was menstruating, but she hadn’t grown any since she was 12. She was still short, tiny even. Dainty like a little fairy. She hated it. No one gave her an ounce of respect. And the boys...none looked at her twice.

Not that she cared!

Boys her age were so stupid. Utterly pathetic. Like dogs. Brainless and foolhardy and utterly inept. Always showing off and jumping off things or climbing things they shouldn’t...

But it was sort of lonely. She didn’t even have any real friends. Everyone thought she was ‘weird’. Creepy. She had her share of bullies for sure although she never let them know if they got her goat. She’d show them...some day.

The only person aside from the Maitlands she was close to was her biology teacher, Dr. Flug Slys.


	2. Coffee and suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Slys finds Lydia hanging around after class and invites her out to coffee in hopes of getting her favorite student to open up about what’s upsetting her.

Dr. Flug Slys was exhausted by her long day at work, but her day was not done yet even though classes were over. She was still working on a late project while walking down the hall when she spied the young girl. She stopped and looked into the classroom for a moment before turning and moving into the room. "Ms. Lydia, shouldn't you be heading home for the day?" She asked softly, not wanting to startle the girl. But it really was rather late, it would be dark soon. It was bad to be here after dark.

The science teacher was very unusual, in appearance and demeanor. 

She was thin and tall, like a model; women would kill for her figure. Her complexion was almost albino pale and she was all but covered in freckles from her cheeks down her shoulders and lower, not that those were usually visible. Dr. Slys would look very tall if she ever stood straight but she hated attention. And it showed in her posture. 

She always wore an enveloping lab coat over various oversized t-shirts with planes on them and goggles that made her almost glowing green eyes nearly impossible to see. They obscured most of her feminine features and gave her and that with her figure-obscuring clothes gave her an adrogenous appearance.

The most peculiar thing was the nearly fire-engine-red of her hair, it looked unnatural, but her roots never showed any other shade and her eyebrows were just as bright. She kept it either up in a strict bun or in a tight braid down her back, underneath her lab coat. 

All the younger students gossiped that she must be hideously ugly to dress so clumsily and femininely. All other female teachers dressed in flattering shirt and skirts or dresses, she was the only one who wore simple jeans. But the older students who had been in her Sex-Ed knew differently, not that they would tell. Well. Lydia was starting sex Ed next week and she'd learn the truth soon enough. 

Lydia startled slightly when Flug stepped into the room, tossing her head slightly to get her thick bangs out of her eyes as she blinked over to the door. She brightened when she saw her favorite teacher. “Dr. Slys!” she greeted sweetly. She carefully closed her notebook to hide her scribbles, a slight pink flush to her cheeks. “I know it’s late, I just...didn’t want to go home.” 

"And why is that if I may ask?" The older woman asked, concerned for her student. Was her favorite student being abused at home? The thought made her feel cold and her heart twisted. Lydia had been awfully quiet and withdrawn lately.

“Well...it’s just...hard at home right now…” Lydia temporized as she twisted her fingers together. She didn’t like lying to her favorite teacher, but at the same time, she really didn’t want to talk about it. Admitting that she was being all but forgotten at home, only noticed when it was convenient to them...it was embarrassing. 

She walked over, not terribly comforted by Lydia’s answer. “Would you like to get some coffee with me?" She asked gently, hoping to get the girl to open up to her.

At the offer of coffee Lydia hesitated for a moment before nodding, after she tucked her notebook into her bag she slung it over her shoulder as she got to her feet. “Sure, dr. Slys. I’d like that.” She was unashamed about her coffee addiction. And she was looking forward to getting something a bit nicer than the plain black that was all that was available at home. 

Flug’s shoulders dropped a bit as she smiled in relief and she turned to lead the girl out of the classroom and down the halls. She glanced down at the girl as they walked, tapping her fingers absently on the camera hung around her neck but her eyes fixed on her toes. “Are your classes going well…?” she asked after a moment. 

Lydia looked up after a moment, blinking in confusion for a moment before nodding and gesturing with one hand. “Ah, I am keeping up with all my assignments, still getting As…” she replied with a forced grin.

“But are you enjoying them…?” Flug pressed, trying to draw the girl out of her shell. She knew that forced grin all too well, she wore the same mask herself. 

“Does my enjoyment really matter…?” Lydia asked with a sigh as she glanced away. “It's not like I take any of these classes because I want to.” she continued with a slight twist of her lips as she glanced back at Flug. “I mean, except your class, I like that one. I really do.” she added quickly with a wider, truer grin. 

“Of course your enjoyment matters!” Flug replied with a startled look down at the small girl. “Boredom, dislike, disgust...that hampers learning!” she added, warming to the subject. She faltered a bit when Lydia mentioned she didn’t choose her classes, because that was a good point. She flushed when Lydia concluded that she did enjoy her class. “Oh! Well, I aim to please!” she sputtered.

Lydia was startled by Flug’s exuberance, but then again, the teacher was very passionate in class when she was in the middle of a lesson. She giggled and smiled up at the tall woman. “I suppose you have a good point…” she agreed. “I don’t...dislike the classes…” she added with an airy wave of her hand as she tried to gather her thoughts to explain herself.

Flug waited patiently as the girl seemed to be thinking carefully of her next words. 

“I just...don’t get some of it. I am acing the tests, finishing the assignments, but it's just...superficial and pointless memorization…” she began, brow furrowed as she spoke. “It’s like, it doesn’t matter!” she concluded, raising her hands dramatically.

“Of course it matters!” Flug gasped. What were those teachers doing that would give Lydia that impression? 

Lydia shrugged, by this point they were at the entrance to the school and she fell silent as Flug opened the door and led her out and down the ornate staircase leading down to the bus drop off and parking lot.

Flug smiled down at Lydia and gestured for the girl to follow her as she went through the neatly laid out lane bordered by ornamental trees that went between the buses and cars, leading to a little shopping center. There was a lovely coffee shop that was quite popular among the teachers and older students.

Lydia was quiet as she followed the slight figure of her professor along the tree lined lane. She usually never spent much time in this part of the campus, she either was in the field looking for little corpses (mice, squirrels, rabbits…) to take pictures of, or going home. 

They walked in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached the coffeeshop she pushed open the fancy glass door, a little bell chiming their entrance. "Order whatever you'd like Ms. Lydia" she smiled before ordering a large caramel frappe for herself and a cake pop.

“I love coffee.” Lydia said with a sweet, wide grin as she scanned the menu thoughtfully. She tapped her fingers on her camera as she bounced on her toes. She was going to take this chance to try something she couldn’t get at home.. 

"I know I've seen you sneaking it in the teachers lounge" Flug smirked as she chuckled. She sipped her coffee and ate her delicious cake pop not looking forward to grading paperwork when she got back to the school.

Lydia smiled mischievously. “I don’t think anyone will miss the little I take…” she chuckled. She was able to get some pretty fine coffee from the lounge admittedly. She hummed and decided on a tall irish coffee with a shot of espresso and a double chocolate brownie. 

"Anyone tell you it stunts your growth?" Flug asked teasingly when Lydia joined her at a little table. it was a myth but she wanted to see if she believed it or not.

Lydia stiffened, face darkening as she scowled over the rim of her mug. “I’ve heard that balderdash, yes.” She huffed. Her step mother delighted to point out such creative myths at any opportunity. Pointing out how short she was, how pale, how slight; all in all undesirable she was. 

Flug chuckled a little, taking another sip of her coffee. "It's not true, just a myth" she said reassuringly as she reached out patting her hand "I'm sorry if I pointed out a sore subject" she said genuinely. "I thought it would be funny."

Lydia sighed and took a long sip. “It would have been funny if it wasn’t something Delia used to harp on me about.” She admitted. She peered up at the taller woman. “I am sorry for snapping.” She had dark circles under her big chocolate colored eyes. She was so pale the dark circles looked like bruises. 

"You must be having a really tough time… would you like to rest a little before you go home? I still need to grade papers if you want to sleep in my classroom" she offered kindly. It was very dangerous for her to stay so late, but if she was with Flug she should be safe enough...and it seemed like she was finally starting to open up about what was keeping her late. 

Lydia looked surprised and her mouth dropped open a bit. “Oh…! I...I have to make dinner…” she hesitated, her hands tightening around her mug. She hadn’t expected such a thoughtful offer.

"Oh…" Flug’s face fell "well you certainly don't want to miss that, dinner is a very important meal of the day. What are you making?" She asked. She wondered if her student liked cooking. For herself she had no one waiting for her at home, no one except a little cat. 

Lydia shrugged and stared into her coffee. “My dad and Delia are helpless.” She sighed. She looked back up. “Uh, I was planning on making a Mac n cheese with bacon and peas.”

"That sounds delicious" Flug smiled and reached over ruffling her hair "you're a good girl helping them like you do… but you are a teenager, don't let them run you over okay?"

She was startled by the show of affection and blinked up at her favorite teacher. A faint blush colored her cheeks. No one had been so...kind to her since the Maitlands had left… 

The ghost couple had very much become a second set of parents to her, and she sometimes felt closer to them than her own father. Certainly closer than she felt to her stepmother. Barbara brushed her hair and Adam read her bedtime stories. But they were currently in the Netherworld, had been there for the last month. 

She missed them so much. Tears pricked at her eyes. “I—I won’t-I don’t!” She stammered. 

Flug looked surprised at the tears and bit her lip "oh dear… do you need a hug?" She asked before trying to embrace her, knowing she didn't want to touch her without permission.

Lydia wiped her eyes and sniffled, shaking her head slightly. “N-no...I’m fine...thank you…” she replied softly. She began drinking her coffee again, the heat of the mug soothing her. She took a big swallow, letting the hot drink scald her tongue to distract herself. 

Flug nodded and went back to her drink, wondering if she should press the issue any further. But something occurred to her as she caught sight of the date in a notice on the wall. 

She looked away, ands shite-knuckle tight on her mug "So next week you're transferring to my sex Ed class. I hope you don't think differently of me after… I am very thorough." she began as calmly as she could while guilt twisted inside. She couldn't tell her to the extent it would change her, it killed her inside that her favorite students would be in that class.

Lydia was startled by the sudden change of subject and she looked up in confusion. “I- what? I don’t understand? I thought it was just a day or two? And is it even necessary? I mean, I already know where babies come from you know…” she answered, raising one brow. 

"Oh no, it's for the rest of the semester, even some after school classes for certain people. I won't know yet… if it were up to me we'd be done in two days but we have a very strict curriculum." she sighed "I could be teaching anatomy or chemistry instead but every year I'm voted for the hellish class," she whined as she peered into the depths of her thick dark drink. 

Lydia was startled and nearly dropped her mug. “What-? The rest of the- what the hell?” She sputtered. This was ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! “What is even going on with this place?” Her dark eyes flared with indignation. This was insane! 

Dr. Slys shook her head "Oh dear, I'm sorry I shouldn't be burdening you with my issues! We're here for you! I'm sorry I brought it up" she said and tried for another topic. “How are your parents by the way?” 

Lydia was confused and irritated as she scowled at Dr. Slys. “You can’t just drop that bomb and then change the subject like that…” she accused. “Delia’s not even my mom.” She added automatically with an indignant bristle. But after a moment she sighed and dropped her gaze into her own mug. “Um, they’re fine. Things are just...tense. Delia and my dad are trying for a baby.” She sighed. 

Flug made a face, conflicted. Babies were wonderful, but a lot of work and so messy. And if not everyone was happy about them... "Oh I see…. Best of luck to them then? Are you okay with this change?" She asked knowing it could be difficult in mixed families.

Lydia shrugged again and dropped her gaze to the dregs of her coffee. 

"It's okay if you aren't," Flug said "you know I have two step siblings myself… born after my parents remarried." she said 

Lydia pursed her lips, furrowing her brow as she stared into the bottom of cup as if looking for a sign in the remains of coffee and cream. After a moment she lifted he gaze. “I...am not...unhappy. I mean, I’d like a sibling. But...my father has no time for me lately as it is.” she sighed.

Flug nodded "I felt that way too… both of my parents were absorbed in their new lives and family," her story didn't have a happy ending but she lied making up a better one. "but I told them how I felt. And my siblings both turned out to be good people. Though I was a bit too old to be their friend like you. I am sure it will be okay. You are a good girl and you have a lot of love to give.”

Lydia watched Flug as the woman spoke, sensing that the woman was not being entirely honest with her, but not wanting to press the issue. She lifted the mug and drained the last of her thick dark drink and placed it back on the table. “I will love the baby, of course. In fact, I’m looking forward to teaching him or her how to drive Delia up the wall.” she agreed with a mischievous grin.

Flug smiled "I know." maybe she should arrange a parent teacher conference and discuss it, but then again was it any of her business? It could make the problem worse… she wished she was better at social interactions.

“Hmmm. I should get going, thanks for the talk, Dr. Slys.” Lydia said softly after a few awkward minutes of silence as they both finished their drinks. She had to get dinner started. Her dad and step-mom wouldn’t notice she was late, but they’d notice if dinner was not on the table when they expected. 

"Have a good evening, Ms. Lydia…" Flug said and handed her a card "This has my number on it, you can call me anytime you need me" she said smiling. On the card was her name in a pretty font and surrounded by little airplanes. It was so clean compared to Beetlejuice's…

Lydia took the card with a surprised hum and stared at it for a moment before turning it over in her dainty little fingers and then tucking it in her pocket. “Sure, thanks.” she said as she got up to leave. She’d have to jog home to make it in time. 

"Do you need a ride?" Flug asked, seeing the worry on her face. "I can write a note saying I kept you." She added, she didn't want her in trouble.

Lydia was startled by that offer and she hesitated for a moment. “Oh! I...i don’t want to be any trouble…” she murmured. 

"It's never any trouble" she promised, walking out with her and taking her to a cute mint green volkswagen beetle. It was old but in clear peak condition.

“Ah, it's so cute!” Lydia commented when she saw the cute little car. It would look cuter in black, but it was a darling little vehicle. “And I’m grateful for the ride.” she added. 

"You're welcome! And thank you!" She said getting in there were two cute squishy airplanes hanging from the mirror. The interior was in peak condition too, she took very good care of her baby 

Lydia got in carefully, making sure not to track anything into the neat little interior. It was a cute little thing indeed! “I think I’d like this sort of car when I can drive…” she commented before giving Flug directions. 

"It's a reliable model, it was my first car. I've kept it maintained myself." Flug said proud as she drove listening to her directions. It was a pleasant drive to her home. "Here we are, did you need that note?"

“Oh, I really don’t think that is necessary…” she said after a moment 

"Alright then see you at school Ms. Lydia, don't forget to do your biology homework" she chuckled and let her out driving back to the school to finish her work.

Lydia wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue before nodding and getting out of the car and shutting the door. She waved and then ran into her house and dropped her bag at the entryway and went to the kitchen to get dinner started.


	3. Netherworld and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice languishes in the Netherworld, plotting his escape. 
> 
> Lydia has some thoughts concerning her erstwhile beau.

In the Netherworld.

Everything was all garish colors and impossible angles. Entropy and literal interpretation of puns abound. It was a twisted reflection of mortal reality, home to the dead, the undead and the demonic in-between. 

Being dead wasn’t an easy out, as those that committed suicide and found themselves trapped in the buracratic hell of the Waiting Room soon discovered. Not that all the denizens were those that had killed themselves, but they were a stable influx of ghosts, more arriving every day, slowly being filtered into the general population, slowly losing color as they melded into their new roles, most forgetting about what it meant to live. 

The demons on the other hand had migrated up from hell, trying but failing to infiltrate the mortal world. Some, those summoned by witches and warlocks, were brought to the mortal realm, but only while in thrall to their summoners. There were whispers that there were ways to gain freedom however...

Beetlejuice was floating around in agony of his imprisonment, clutching at his pale blonde but moss grown hair as he writhed in dramatic fashion, he’d been so close to being free! Able to wreck havoc unhindered through the mortal world! To have unlimited access to unsuspecting breathers!

Although it had been literal years (in the human realm at least) since his failed marriage he still obsessed over his almost matrimony, gnawing at the betrayal like a dog with a bone. He went over it again and again, trying to parse just where he’d gone wrong, how he’d lost control. He shouldn’t have failed, he’d been so close! 

He was sprawled in the patchy, half-torn overstuffed armchair in his room as he stewed in his misery, stuffing beetles into his mouth like popcorn, chewing loudly as he ranted to the walls about the unfairness of his existence. 

“I coulda’ been a contenda’!” he lamented, throwing a dramatic arm over his face as he sprawled back over the arm of his chair. 

There was a banging on the floor as one of his flatmates, the french skeleton Jacques LaLean, finally lost patience with his constant screaming and pounded on his own ceiling. Beetlejuice was indignant and plotted on how to best make his old high school chum fall apart. He scoffed and rolled over to stare at the floor, lips curling back in a snarl. Maybe he’d turn the annoying bodybuilder’s weights into roaches...oh! Change his protein powder into ground up mealworms! Yes! His face would be priceless!

He grinned wide, his sharp, yellowing teeth mottled with moss as he floated up off his chair before going through the wall to enter into the pantry to take his revenge. 

After changing the substance in the bright red and white plasticin container Beetlejuice decided to leave, to let Jaques have a chance to use some of the powder without causing suspicion, and so he left to see what his bitch Caseworker was doing. 

And although he hated to the center of his id the hellish beaucecy of the Waiting Room, he sensed some ‘old friends’ of his in there and and went looking if he could cause some mischief. He wondered if the Maitlands had been banished from the living world finally, if so he was going to make a great time of paying them back for helping crash his wedding… ew they were in the living-dead affairs line they were probably going to be there forever. That line was slowest in all the land. He wondered what they were up too to be there though. "Well better go greet them!" He cackled. 

The young woman Barbara had long, curly dark hair arranged with an artful carelessness around her face, and she stood with her head leaning on the shoulder of her husband, the geeky, glasses wearing Adam. 

He loathes them both. 

He hadn’t at first; honestly he’d totally have fucked them both when he first met them. Adam looked like such a little beta, he wanted to just ruin his throat. And Barb looked like a screamer. He’d had a lot of plans for ‘initiating’ them once he helped them get rid of the Breathers they’d summoned him to help haunt. Then they’d both decided he was just too dangerous and uncontrollable and turned on him, and then to spike the ball they totally ruined his wedding and sic’d a sandworm on him! The bastards! 

Those naive Maitlands...they had never spent any time in the Netherworld, and as far as he knew they never took the time to read the handbook, so they were probably unaware of how differently time passed between here and the mortal world. 

Had they left sweet Lydia all on her own...was it really so simple…?

Beetlejuice transformed into a spider and began crawling up Barbara's leg, making her scream in fright and bat at her leg. "Adam, there's a bug in my clothes!" she shrieked as she jumped. 

When Adam aided his wife Beetlejuice formed his face and stuck his tongue out making an unholy howl that made Barbara cry out again and trip.

Barbara shrieked and jumped, pale and trembling as she tried to rid herself of the massive bug, but when she saw his face, that hideous hateful face she knew so well, she shrieked in rage and tried to pummel him with her fists. 

"Ouch ouch ouch! Okay I'm off!" BJ jumped and transformed laughing, "oh I got you guys good" he crowed smugly as he floated in the air. 

Adam took his wife in his arms "What are you doing here you monster!" He demanded.

"Oh monster? I'm hurt, can't I come see some old pals of mine?" he asked as he pressed one hand to his chest as if truly hurt.

Barbara has to be held back, fury emanating off her in nearly tangible waves. “You bastard! How dare you show your face!” She spat. “After what you did-”

"I should ask the same! You two-bit deal-breaking thugs! You should be arrested for you and that girls backstabbing! And here I was coming to check on you of the good of my bleeding heart!" He made a literal heart appear in his hand and gush blood.

Babara puffed up, her curly hair seeming to increase in volume -like a cat raising its hackles- and she was red in the face. “We had nothing to do with that- that…’deal’...if you can call it that! You took advantage of Lydia’s sweet nature to try and force her into- “ 

"I didn't force her into anything! She took the deal she got you and I got her! It's unfair! I gave her a trick free pass and she tossed it in my face! What I get by playing by the rules! Where is the little punk anyway I got some premarital grievances to give her" he growled, suddenly quiet and radiating a sullen anger.

"She's at home, safe from you!" Adam said but squeaked and fell back a step when Beetlejuice got in his face. "Nowhere is safe from me! I'm out of that sandworm and I can leave whenever I want!" He lied.

Barbara shoved him back from Adam, not liking him being so close to her husband. That letch...he was such a perverted, gross, disgusting...bastard! “Back off!” she hissed. “Lydia is safe from you!” she continued. She was furious. They were going to lose their place in line if she didn’t watch out. 

BJ stumbled back a step before laughing "So the best really ain't here, well what are you dopes doing without her huh?" He teased rising to lay sideways seductively in the air "How old is the brat now she got tits yet? Better not have a boyfriend that tail is still mine" he said chuckling darkly.

Barbara’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she would have thrown herself at him if her husband hadn’t held her back, telling her to stay calm. “She- She- you stay away from her you filthy worm-ridden maggot-brained slimy-” she sputtered. 

He purred and his eyes turned into hearts "Oh Barbara you have such a way with words…" he purred "say some more I think I'm getting a stiffy.” he added with a leer.

She shrieked, jumping back into her husband’s arms and flushing brightly. He was filthy, such a dirty, perverted...she clung to Adam, snarling. But...well, what could he really do? He was a bio-exorcist...they were already dead. They couldn’t die again...and he couldn’t hurt Lydia...not unless she said his name three times. And why would she do that? 

Adam tugged her back blushing brightly "Honey the line…. We need to hurry, we've already been here for days we need to get back to her soon."

BJ looked thoughtful. Days hmm? Little miss Lydia must be missing them by now..

BJ laughed long and hard "well I've got some appointments to keep… but I think we'll be seeing each other sooner than you believe" he grinned and vanished bursting into a swarm of bees and flying away.

\--

Lydia was laying spread eagle on her bed, staring at the ceiling listlessly as she tried to come to terms with the news her step-mother and father had sprung on her at dinner.

Delia was pregnant.

It was no longer a hypothetical...it was now...a new truth. 

She didn’t know how she felt about it. 

She didn't have to be alone. Dr. Flug's card was right on her nightstand. Maybe she could sneak out and have more coffee with the teacher? Or just talk on the phone. Or there was another option…. A bad one involving a name spoken three times unbroken ….

Lydia glanced to the side, noticing the card where she had left it. Should she call…? No...there was no reason to bother Flug with this. She sighed and closed her eyes. She just needed time to come to terms with it. It wasn’t such a big deal was it…?

Just… a baby.

A Baby!

She loved babies. She wanted one for herself someday. 

But Delia...and her dad. Delia was so excited. Her dad looked so proud. He was hoping for a son.

An heir.

What would that mean for her?! She frowned, brow furrowed. Dad said it wouldn’t change anything, but he barely even looked at her nowadays as it was, he was so busy at work, and busy with Delia when he was home...and drinking himself to sleep if he wasn’t doing that. And Delia was just such a haughty… bitch sometimes. 

She almost wished she had married Beetlejuice back when she was 12...at least then she’d be out of this damn house. She covered her face with a pillow and screamed. 

What a life he might have been able to give her sure he ,was a perverted impossibly old creep but anything had to be better than this right? And she'd had her ghost parents anyway.

She grimaced, but there was a slight flush over her pale cheeks. He hadn’t been entirely unattractive. At least to her. He was not conventionally attractive of course, he was certainly gross, but...well, she liked...the morbid and macabre and...he was all that. 

She rolled over onto her side, pulling a pillow to her chest to hug as she stared at the wall, mind racing. Why was she thinking of him so much lately? Sure, she was still having nightmares...but… he wasn’t causing them was he…? He couldn’t be…? The Maitlands swore he couldn’t do anything from there…! 

Maybe she was just too lonely with them still gone, maybe she was desperate for some company, she knew he would come to her if she called; she had no way of talking to the ghostly couple while in line for their formal adoption.

Maybe it could be a little different this time, if she was desperate enough anyway.

She buried her face in the pillow and closed her eyes. She just needed sleep. Just...let her subconscious work it out. 

Its not like she had nightmares every night...in fact, half the time when she dreamed of Beetlejuice it wasn’t a nightmare at all. Sometimes they were just little ‘what-if’ scenarios, as if her subconscious was trying to decide how her life would have been if she’d married him after all. And sometimes the dreams were even...erotic. She’d wake up hot and flushed, feeling anxious and needy…

Oh, how embarrassing! Shameless! She didn’t know what to do with those! Was she sick to be thinking of him like that? Lusting after him? He was...she was…

Ok, maybe she was half in love with him. It might be out of guilt. It might be just her obsession with the macbre. It might be a rebellious thing. But...she did want to see him again.


	4. Wedding Dreams and Eldritch Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice finds a connection to Lydia in the dreamscape, as well as a connection to a very old friend...

Beetlejuice had set out straight away to find loopholes into a human’s thoughtscape, surely there was some way he could worm his way back into her mind and then her heart so he could eat it- no _marry_ it. He still wanted out of this hellhole and the best shot he had was her. Marrying her would be like a free ticket to stay in the mortal world. 

Anyone would do if he was honest, but he was...attached to the idea of marrying that girl. He didn’t want anyone else.

She had fascinated him from the first moment when he met her. She’d been so eager to work with the Maitland’s to haunt out her parents...so fascinated with the undead and morbid but being so outgoing and happy at the same time. Well, except for her depression over her parental neglect. It was sort of sad her parents didn’t appreciate her, he could sympathize, his were pieces of shit too.

Ugh, thinking of his parents made him feel sick.

Thinking of Lydia was much nicer. She had been like a bright star in a dark sky. And she was hot too, he couldn’t forget that. He’d just wanted to do the most _obscene_ things to her. Especially her feet, _damn_.

Damn cock-blocking ghosts ruined his chance. He’d never forgive them. 

She’d already agreed to marry him! He knew she wanted him! He’d get her back if it was the last thing he did!

It was while he was writhing in the unfairness of her betrayal that he remembered a certain idiom.

Sleep was called ‘little death’ for a reason, and there was a connection between living and death that was deepened when one slept. That section of the netherworld was even more confusing and illogical then the rest of the realm. It was awash in pastels and dark ominous shades twisting but not quite melding; much like oil and water. 

It was difficult to navigate, the netherworld was vast but at the same time contained. The dreamworld was connected to everyone in the mortal realm...at least while they slept. 

He had no way of knowing if Lydia was even sleeping as he investigated the disorganized chaos, but this was not a part of the netherworld he frequented and he was unfamiliar with the way it whirled around him. He was starting to feel dizzy. It was infuriating. 

"Ugh this is freaking lame!" He shouted and destroyed a few bubbles, waking a few mortals. 

But as the bubbles popped he suddenly caught small snippets of images, flashes of light, of faces, scenes he could barely make sense of but instinctively drew him towards the left. He began to see patterns, and he realized there was a method to the madness. So he quickly found the section where Lydia’s town slept, and he saw a familiar looking shade of black and red…

And with a touch he was able to see into her dream;

_Lydia was flushed, panting and moaning sweetly as she sat astride Beetlejuice’s lap, both still clothed in their wedding garb; Lydia was in fact still as he remembered her, all of 12 year old and still tiny like a doll. She was wearing her wedding gown, the garish, oversized red dress nearly drowning her as she rode the older man’s lap, and her parents were tied and bound and gagged in chairs behind her._

_Just like he remembered them._

_He had to wonder if she dreamed of their wedding often..._

_But she and he had certainly never done that at their wedding, rutting together like horny teenagers. They were sitting on the edge of an ornate bed surrounded by rose petals. It was all very sweet and romantic._

_It was sort of nauseating._

_The dream Beetlejuice had his hands on the little girl’s hips as he guided her, helping her grind against his hard cock. She was clutching at the lapels of his striped suit jacket as she writhed clumsily against him. “Oh- I...am I doing this right…?” she asked sweetly, staring up at her suitor adoringly._

_"Hmm doing a good job Lydia" the dream him moaned as he guided her, the sight was shocking to the real BeetleJuice. She was dreaming of their, what, honeymoon? The rings on their fingers seemed to imply as such._

_"Lydia you naughty naughty girl" he said biting his lip as he got a bit of a stiffy himself. His dream self began unlacing the back of her dress to free those cute little nascent breasts and he squeezed them as the front of her gown fell forward into her lap._

_Lydia squealed shyly, covering herself for a moment before lifting her arms up to slip her arms through the oversized cap sleeves to remove the bodice of the dress and then slowly slipping off her gloves, one at a time. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she shifted her hips, grinding harder against her husband with a soft whine._

_“Wanna consummate…” she moaned while her parents tried to argue and plea behind her, but the gags kept them quiet. Charles was rocking back and forth in his own chair, face red and he was all but frothing at the mouth._

_“Sure thing baby… gonna make ya scream for me" He growled softly against her, being all ‘charming gentleman’ and so patient and it was disgusting._

_That's when BJ was done just observing, he used his power to push into the dream and take the place of his fake counterpart. He bit her neck and rocked against her harder pushing her back against the bed. "Made me wait so long Lydia…" he told her a bit more gruffly._

_Lydia didn’t notice the difference, squealing as she was laid back, kicking her legs for a moment before whimpering as she was bit. “Ah~! I am- I’m sorry!” she gasped, lifting her hips up to rock against him._

_Her father was struggling harder in the bounds, but unable to escape. But he was watching her, she had his attention now !_

_BJ could hardly believe the fantasy; Lydia dreamed of him, perhaps that meant she regretted leaving him! Well he'd make her regret more too…. His hand went under the dress and teased her through her wet panties. He looked over and smirked "I think your daddy is upset I am deflowering you" he chuckled pushing two fingers into her after moving the soaked garment aside._

_Lydia gasped, flushing as crimson as her dress when he mentioned her father, and she peeked over at him for a moment before turning away with a scoff. “I don’t care-” she started before squealing, toes curling and back arching as she was penetrated for the first time, dream or reality. Her mind was not conscious of this fact, all she knew was that it felt good, and she wanted more. “Ah- please!” she begged._

_"Please what baby? Tell your new daddy what you want." he grinned, thrusting more. Seeing that her dad wasn't just filled with protectiveness, he could see how hard the man's cock was. He wondered how Lydia even had reference to the size or if it was made up. Because this was her dream after all._

_Now why did such an innocent little girl dream of her dad getting off on her riding an old man’s lap?_

_Lydia clenched tighter around his fingers, gasping and burying her face in his neck as he teased her, whining and rocking against his hand. “I-I want your- your…. thing …” she whispered shyly._

_"My ‘Thing’ Lydia?" He snorted "My thing! Go on ask for it properly baby," he said pinching her clit "bet daddy dearest wishes his thing was in you right now." he purred as he leered over her shoulder at her father. More like Lydia wished it on some level, how adorable._

_She trembled like a newborn filly against him, whimpering and bucking helplessly against his hand, whispering denials that sounded half-hearted even to her own ears. She peeked at her father once again before looking back to her husband. “Daddy, I want your cock .” she declared, hesitating only a tiny bit on the naughty word._

_"Oh my, that's a good good girl, right, I'm your daddy." he grinned and pinched her clit again, fingering her harder as the dream bubble began to tremble without his notice. he put her hand against his pants "let me out won't you?"_

_Lydia was so hot, the lewd squelches his fingers made inside her was just inflaming her even more, and every time he pinched her clit her mind went blank. She eagerly began fumbling at his pants, getting frustrated as she was unable to work the zipper. Things were getting fuzzy around the edges._

_"Ah Lydia you're so bad at this" he chuckled, unzipping his pants for her…. Unfortunately she didn't even get to see his cock because he pinched her a final time and the dream bubble popped as she orgasmed._

Beetlejuice cried out as he was forced out of the dream watching it dissipate and groaned and rubbed his face "Dammit! Why do I have to be too good!" He stamped his foot. His boner was raging, nearly bursting through his pants. 

He reached down to finish undoing his pants and gave himself a quick wank, thinking about his pretty little bride-to-be, her cute little voice...he bit his bottom lip and moaned as he thought about filling her little cunt...she’d be so hot and tight, he knew it… “Lydia…!” he gasped as he came all over his hand. He panted softly and licked his own hand absently, imagining it as her tongue, cute and pink. Then he tucked himself away and continued searching.

Well at least he knew a bit more about his little Lydia now, she wanted him on some level and that was good. And now he knew how she sounded when she was being teased. That would hold him over for a bit until he found her. 

He was just wandering sort of absently when he felt a very familiar oozing black aura and his face split in a grin "oh I know that feeling… Blackie! I know you're here you son of a bitch where are you?!" He called out, pleased with the discovery as he began following the aura. 

Blackhat did not often sleep, after all he did not need to do so, being the most perfect being in creation, a pure eldritch form. He subsisted on children's tears and puppy fears. But occasionally he was so bored that he would sleep, merely for a change of pace. He was an old hat at lucid dreaming, so when he felt a new presence in his dreamscape he noticed immediately. 

He was curious, who was invading his dream…? “Who is it that that dares to intrude?” He called out. He wasn’t frightened of course, not even a bit. He was in his element no matter if he was awake or sleep. Blackhat waited patiently, standing primely, hands folded atop his cane. 

"Me!" Beetlejuice said, appearing as a horror of tentacles and mouths. 

Blackhat’s eye glittered like some dark insect as he watched the strange grotesque beast approach, curious and uncomprehending. But then it resolved into an old friend of his and he beamed with delight. “Oh, Beetlejuice! How wonderful to see you! However did you find your way here…?” 

BJ floated in the air sideways and grinned "I've been looking for a few humans in the dreamscape but found you instead. What have you been up to?"

“A human…? How droll! Whatever for…?” Blackhat chuckled disdainfully, flicking the fingers of one hand dismissively. Humans were such lowly creatures. Like bugs. They bred far too quickly, and died as easily as one could tear a sheet of paper. Such fun to terrorize though.

"I agree completely Blackie, but you see I got my eyes on this girl who flaked out on me a few years back! Well, I think I can get her to tie the knot with me now!" he said, tying himself in a knot. "I'm ready for some bio-exorcism and chaos again" he chuckled. "Thought you wanted hitched too, you ever find someone dumb enough ta marry ya?"

Blackhat burst out laughing, looking smug. “Oh, I found a silly little wrench to marry me centuries ago. She’s dead now of course. And good riddance, she was quite a shrill little thing.” he scoffed, waving one hand airily. “But you, you found someone, did you?” he smirked. 

His jaw dropped and his eyes fell out "WHAT, YOU GOT MARRIED CENTURIES AGO?! YOU ASSHOLE, YOU DIDN'T THINK OF YOUR OLD PAL BJ AND HELP?!" Beetlejuice roared, hair standing on end and turning red, eyes glowing in rage.

Blackhat spun his cane, narrowing his eye slightly but not responding for a moment. After watching the ghost stew in his impotant anger he shrugged and laughed. “I was busy setting up my brand. I barely thought about you, truth to tell. But don’t give me that look, you know time passes differently between the realms. And I can certainly make up for lost time.” 

"Oh and how do you plan on that, you scallywag?" He asked putting himself back together.

Blackhat looked amused and spun his cane back the other way. “Well, just tell me about this little human of yours, I can perhaps ease the way into your...nuptials.” he declared as he planted his cane between his feet. 

BJ grinned, "Oh Blackie, I could kiss you! Her name is Lydia… Lydia … Deetz! Yes her name is Lydia Deetz! She's a teen or young adult, she lives here." he wrote her address in his blood and gave it to Blackhat. 

Blackhat rolled his eyes and chuckled at Beetlejuice’s enthusiastic response, waiting for something he could use. He took the address and blinked, looking again. “How interesting...she lives near the school I run…” he mused. What a coincidence. 

"You run a school? You hate kids." BJ said, surprised, nearly falling to the floor as he gaped at the eldritch abomination. "You aren't a softy are you?" He teased with a demonic grin. 

Blackhat gagged, greenish teeth parting to allow his serpentine black tongue to loll out. “Don’t be disgusting. Of course I still hate children. Its a very special sort of school, from 6th grade to graduation; it prepares the students to either enter the world as mad-scientists, assistants to same, soldiers to be sacrificed for the greater bad...or...demon-sex fodder.” he explained smugly as he gestured, cane momentarily holding itself up. 

"Oooh, now that is your style! Oh man if Lydia is there that means she may be-- oh damn, you gotta make sure she ain't got a boyfriend for me!" He said alarmed and jealous, "If she has a boyfriend I'll kill him!" he continued, hair standing on end and shading to red again.

Blackhat chuckled, reaching down for his cane, perching his hands atop the curved grip as he leaned forward. “You really have it bad~! You plan to consummate your relationship? How lewd!” he taunted. 

"Oh yes, from all the trouble she put me through I'm going to consummate her six ways to Sunday" Beetlejuice grinned darkly, “Yeah, I'm going to keep her forever probably" he added with a possessive gleam in his eye as he made a lewd gesture.

He rolled his eyes looking disgusted as he scoffed. “That’s gross.” he said with a grimace. “Suitable for you I suppose.” he added with a shrug. Beetlejuice was gross for certain.

"What, you never fucked a human before? They make the most delightful noises and when I say tight I mean they are tight" he said making a ring with his fingers and sticking another finger through it and strangling it.

Blackhat closed his eyes momentarily, shuddering as he made a hiss. “That- no, never. I’d never lower myself to-” he stuttered, looking like he’d eaten something bitter. His hands tightened on the grip of his cane. 

"Blackie… my man have I ever lied to you?" He grinned "hey since you're helping me out I'll help you get laid!” he promised as he floated over to Blackhat and looping an arm over his shoulder as he gestured broadly with his other hand.

The eldritch being made a retching sound. “Spare me the ‘favors’...” he hissed as he shoved Beetlejuice away before fussily fixing his suit. It would take weeks to get the smell out. 

It wasn’t that he was against sex as a general rule...but he did not participate himself. Especially with a human. He’d never put his guard down like that, being intimate. Being weak. Not that something like a human had a chance in hell of injuring him much less killing him, it was laughable to even consider, but it would make a bad precedent. 

"Man you are missing out" Beetlejuice chuckled "Sex is _awesome_. I could do it all day!” he added with a smirk as he waggled his eyebrows. Blackhat hissed in disgust and he rolled his shoulders and changed the subject. 

“Well how long till you wake up, if you can find Lydia I'd like ya to do it quickly, she's got a date with destiny coming!" he grinned.

He gave another shudder before relaxing his grip on the cane, his shadows which had been lashing about with his discomfort now retreating. “Oh very well. This is the most interesting thing that's happened to me in ages. I’ll wake up now.” he decided. 

"Alright get going man" Beetlejuice grinned and vanished out of the dream. He rubbed his hands together "he's getting his dick wet whether he likes it or not." He grinned and couldn't wait to see his sweet Lydia again….

Maybe he should push Barbara and Adam out of line though even as they were it could be forever before they got what they came for. He'd leave them be… Lydia had a soft spot for them for some reason. So he might as well try and ingratiate himself with them. After they were safely married that was. 

Blackhat brought his cane up to his chin as he cackled with wicked amusement. How fun, how strange this was!

A moment later he was awake in his bed, lying supine wearing his nightgown and nightcap. He was immediately out of bed, donning his usual garb. As he adjusted his tophat he called, “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!”


	5. Ghost with the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackhat calls Beetlejuice to the mortal realm and they discuss scholarly pursuits...

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!” Blackhat intoned with a dramatic swirl of his cane, his shadows writhing about him. 

Beetlejuice beamed and made his grand entrance with flare and overblown theatrics, "Here I am in the unflesh!' he yelled, shredding an electric guitar.

Blackhat guffawed and leaned back on his heels. “Oh,I’ve missed your company, you are such a breath of- well, not ‘fresh air’, but a nice change of pace.” he chortled. One thing Beetlejuice was not, was fresh except his attitude. He spun his cane and gestured for the ghost to follow him. “Come, come, let's go to my study.” he added. 

Beetlejuice grinned with satisfaction and made his set disappear as he floated after his summoner. "It's good to see you again. I thought it was weird going so long without seeing you." He really should have tried finding him sooner. But time passed weird in the Netherworld and he’d just been busy.

Blackhat was used to Beetlejuice talking a lot and so ignored his blathering for the most part as he began waxing on about his manor, his inventions, his intention to become a supervillain. To bring fear to the world. And do so with style! 

The floating ghost was only half-listening, but he was impressed "Heh, I knew you'd be great at this," he chuckled "-master of evil wrecking everything classily, I ain't got the patience for sophistication."

Blackhat smirked with amusement. “Yes, yes, but perhaps I can hire you as something of an enforcer…” he mused as he entered his study and began looking for his paperwork concerning his school. 

No where had he put those files…? 

"Hmm having mortal cash would come in handy and I'd get to cause chaos, sounds fun." he said with a pleased grin. And his new bride would need mortal things which he  _ could  _ steal but that would be annoying upkeeping all her shit. Besides, it would be nice to shower her with gifts... 

Blackhat rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I knew you’d like that.” he said smugly. He always had the best ideas. He was a genius after all. He hummed and shifted a stack of papers to the side.

“I was working on my underground laboratory distribution and getting contracts for supplies this last decade, working gradually you understand, I don’t want to make waves just yet.” Bblackhat explained absently as he shifted a box with a thought and found a cabinet as he made a sound of satisfaction. 

That was why he had forgotten about his school. Perhaps that had been a mistake.

“Now...let me see…” he hummed as he pulled out the most recent list of students. He still got regular updates concerning the students although he hadn’t paid much attention to them aside from signing off on some purchases occasionally. He narrowed his eyes as he skimmed the pages before finding the name he was looking for. 

“Lydia Deetz, 10th grade, turned 15 last month, due to start ‘Sexual Education’ in a week…” he read. 

"Sexual Education, what's in that class?" Beetlejuice asked as he stroked his chin. He imagined a bunch of hot school girls being fucked by tentacles. That was a really good thought, actually and it got his juice pumping. But for his Lydia he wasn't sure, he needed to know what it entailed, he needed to protect his interests. 

“It is what it sounds like...but with a twist. The lessons are more...hands on then most schools would think to allow. The students are trained to give and receive pleasure, to become suitable harem-mates for the demons I’ve hired to work for me. They feed off the lust at the school in return for their duties to me.” Blackhat explained with a bored shrugged. Sure it might not be moral, but what did he care about human morality? 

If these students didn’t excel in their fields and were not suitable to be mad-scientists, or sidekick or villians, they still had to make themselves useful. They had to earn their keep. Who cared if it usually broke their minds and left them good for nothing else after their training?

"That sounds...intense. Maybe I can be the teacher." Beetlejuice teased even as he worried about  _ his _ Lydia being fucked by anyone other than him…It might be worth investigating how and what she was going to be taught, especially if she was going to be his wife. 

Blackhat interrupted Beetlejuice’s musings, “They are rather useless for anything else after their training...the students whom do not have the makings of becoming proper villains or who are otherwise better suited to the...life of a whore are taken to that course. So I suppose you better move fast.” he said to Beetlejuice with a shrug as he flipped through the pages to scan the information about some of the other students.

Something seemed off, the scores in their classes...it didn’t match the assignments...he frowned and traced a gloved finger down the list.

"So she'll be a sex slave...uh not that I object to that but...any way to get her the sex Ed experiance without the brain washing? I mean, I want her to ride my cock for sure, but not sure I like sharing." He wanted her to be eager for the nasty, but not mindless, that would be boring as hell.

Blackhat looked disdainfully at his companion. Even back when he was very involved with the running of his school he never...participated. It was obscene. But Beetlejuice was all that was disgusting and vile so it suited him. “Well, you do you, I suppose.” he huffed. “I can send a memo to have her...training more specialized...but…” he glanced at the notes, brow wrinkling. “It seems she was on line for becoming a necromancer, but she was specifically chosen to become a ‘breeder’...” he hummed. 

"That's an option? She'd be an amazing necromancer why the change?” Beetlejuice asked with a bewildered frown as he moved towards Blackhat. That was right up her alley, she had such a touch with the undead at 12, surely that would be stronger with training! He leaned on his desk looking at the paper "’By special request’? What the hell, I thought you ran the joint?"

Blackhat hissed between his teeth. “I do...but I will admit to...being lax in my administrative  duties of late.” He temporized. 

"Ugh let's get down there and figure out who decided Lydia should be procreating with anyone but this tall drink of water" he said turning into a big glass of some vile liquid.

Blackhat scoffed and flipped through the pages some more before finding the name of the human who was in charge of teaching the newest students. Hmm. Odd name...dr. Flug Slys. Who named their kid ‘plane crash’? Humans were astonishing. Maybe he should pay this ‘doctor’ a visit. 

It was a good idea to reacquaint himself with the school after all if they were going to be meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this one is a bit shorter, I haven't had as much chance to edit the RP as of late, but I wanted to post something. This is a good transition point. I hope you all are enjoying it!


	6. Nightmares and Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning, the day of her first session of Sex-Ed, Lydia's dreams are far from comforting...and she might not be alone.

\--- Monday morning 

It was dark; darker than a moonless night, like the inside of an oubliette. 

But she wasn’t surrounded by skeletons and bugs and webs...things she liked…that would have been something cool, something she could invest in.

It was just empty and cold and dark…

It was cold, so cold she felt like it was going straight through her bones, like she’d never be warm again. She tried to huddle, to warm herself, but she couldn’t move...

It was slimy, like she was covered in snail trails; she couldn’t move, she couldn’t blink! But even though her eyes were open she couldn’t see anything. She tried to turn her head, to look for any source of light, but it was like she wasn’t in control of her own body, she was trapped

-she was running, the sand slipping away beneath her bare feet as the sandworm roared behind her. The same one that had taken Beetlejuice away- eaten him. She could still hear his screams. And it was  _ her _ fault...she’d gone back on her word

-and she was falling, unable to scream as she clawed helplessly for anything to save herself, cobwebs catching at her fingers as if taunting her, but not offering any support

-the wind whipped around her, cutting her to the bone, pulling the shriek from her lungs

Lydia woke up with a scream caught in her throat, covered in sweat, pale as the sheet in her hands as she shivered so violently the bedframe rattled. 

She ‘d just had the worst nightmare…it was already starting to fade from her mind, but she knew she’d been running from something...and that it had been her fault. She just felt so  _ guilty _ .

The urge to call  _ his  _ name had never been stronger. The first syllable was right on the tip of her tongue...but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t face him.

Lydia knew she’d never get back to sleep after a nightmare like that, so she decided to get up and shower. She kicked off her covers and slid out of bied, grimacing at the sensation of her nightgown clinging to her from sweat. 

“Ew.” She huffed as she tugged at the collar of her nightgown, pulling it away from her clammy skin. 

She started making her way to the bathroom and glanced towards her closet, catching sight of her new uniforms...changed from the bland uniform to something more her style with purple and black/white plaid instead of the regulated red and black/orange. The shirt had no buttons on the upper half and was button closed from her naval down to the hem. It was...really very obscene as far as she was concerned, It would show the inside of her breasts and her bra. The skirt was shorter and had some weird, garter-like straps underneath the inner edge of the skirt. 

The sex-Ed course begin today and she had no idea what to expect. But she was not looking forward to it to say the least. 

She scowled absently at her closet as she began padding on bare feet to her bathroom, pulling off her nightgown as she went. Underneath she was clad in simple black panties with a cartoon spider on one buttock. 

She was barely any bigger than she’d been at 12, still tiny like a doll. She had grown all of a single inch and had the beginnings of budding breasts and her hips had begun rounding, but other than that she still looked much like a child. 

Lydia felt a sudden icy chill race down her spine and she jumped, one hand covering her breasts instinctively as she turned to look behind her, eyes wide. “Wha- wh-who's there?!” she gasped. 

Nothing answered but the door was open, maybe a breeze? 

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling chilly and clammy as the sweat was cooling on her now. She rubbed her little hands over her upper arms and frowned as she looked around. Had that been a ghost or something…? But why couldn’t she see anything? As she was looking around she noticed the black rose laying on her vanity. 

She blinked and walked slowly over to her dark wooden desk with the ornate mirror, reaching one trembling hand out to just brush a finger lightly over the delicate bloom. And the thorns were so wicked looking! “Oh, how pretty…” she breathed. 

She stroked it once again with a wistful smile before shaking her head and finishing on her way to the bathroom. She needed a shower. 

After stepping into her bathroom she slid off her panties and turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up before stepping in. 

She didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary as she showered, soaking her hair, the thick raven locks down to the small of her back when wet. She added her favorite lavender smoke shampoo and lathered up her hair. She began humming, eyes closed as she washed.

Lydia froze, feeling a chill over her back as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair. She looked over her shoulder in confusion. Had she just heard something…? 

She frowned. “Is someone there...Barbara…?” she asked hopefully. 

A bat dropped from the ceiling and flew around squeaking to be let out by her. 

Lydia gasped, pushing her hair back and turning the shower off as she grabbed a towel. “Oh, poor baby, how did you get in here…?” she cooed as she stepped out of the towel onto a plush bathmat and wound her hair up in a second towel. She hurried into her room to open her window. 

The small creature squeaked and bumped her a couple times before bouncing off and out the window and flying off into the night squeaking as it left through the window. 

She didn’t care that the little creature was bumping into her, she had no fear for bats. They were her favorite animal in fact. She didn’t recognize this species however...and it had some weird coloration, almost like stripes. But still she watched it fly off with a bright smile on her face. “Fly safe!” she called after the cute little creature. 


	7. Beetlejuice goes Batty and Blackhat goes to school

Beetlejuice tittered to himself as he flew erratically on his way to the school. That had been so easy…

\--

He’d shown up in her mirror, just to check in on her. He wasn’t sure it would work when Blackhat told him how to move through mirrors. 

But it  _ had _ worked, and he had been able to see into her room.

When she’d started thrashing and he realized she was having a nightmare he had been tempted to enter her dream and see what was up, but considering the little whimpers she made, and the barely audible, half-bitten part of his name...he had a feeling he knew what she was running from in her dreams. 

Poor little thing, even in her nightmares she couldn’t escape him. He smirked, smug and just a little turned on to see this. Watching her writhe in fear and distress...it was super hot. 

He wanted to leave her a little gift, so he reached through the mirror to place a black rose on her makeup dresser, but before he could do more she sat up with a strangled scream. He retreated into the shadows of the mirror to watch her. 

She sat quietly for a moment before wiping her face and throwing the blankets back and then slipping out of bed. 

Beetlejuice strangled himself restraining his whistle and catcalling, she was so fucking beautiful! Like a porcelain doll lost in the woods about to murder a family dumb enough to bring it home.

And tiny, he could probably pick her up with one hand, oh he wanted to do just awful things to her. And with her.

And he would once she was his; oh, what was he thinking of, course she was his! He moved closer and made himself invisible, running his intangible hands over her, she'd feel nothing but a cool shiver, he on the other hand felt almost every curve she had….

She jumped and made a startled squeal that went right to his cock as she looked around, but she didn’t see him. Poor little thing. 

She did however see his gift, and she lit up so adorably as she ran a finger over the petals.

Beetlejuice smirked, he knew she'd love it. He floated behind her and grinned, he wanted to put it in her hair, maybe for school, the thorns would hold it in place. Well, maybe later. 

He followed her into the bathroom, drooling as she removed her panties and biting his fist to keep from howling. She was just so delectable. 

She didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary as she showered, sighing with her eyes closed as she lathered up her hair with some purple flowery smelling shampoo. He would have loved to lick her clean...but that would require him getting in the shower….which...just no. 

Not even for Lydia. 

However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the show. And what better way to enjoy himself than with company to appreciate the view? He called for Blackhat without shame.

Blackhat stepped out of the shadows at the base of the wall, brow wrinkled as he hissed with annoyance. “You have a lot of gall calling  _ me _ ...what is it that you think I need to- what the hell?!” he sputtered as he saw Lydia, jumping as he yelped. 

BeetleJuice laughed a bit and grinned smuggly as he buffed his cracked black painted nails against his shirt, "Isn't she beautiful, sure you don't want to tap it?" He grinned "I'm telling you she'd be tight…." She was barely a woman at all. BlackHat might enjoy a slightly older woman who had larger breasts and hips but BeetleJuice was going to try to get a sense of his preferences.

Blackhat looked horrified. He adjusted his monocle, eye wide as he stared for a moment before turning to scowl at his associate. “What made you think I would- that  _ child _ is your...paramour?” he hissed. “She looks prepubescent...they want  _ her _ for breeding…?” he added to himself, rubbing his chin, confused. He glanced back at Beetlejuice. “I prefer...fuller bodied individuals if you _ must _ know.” he sighed. 

Not that he really put that much thought into his preferences, of course not. He was not a horndog like Beetlejuice. 

Well, maybe he thought  _ a little _ . 

But humans as a general rule were all major turn offs to him. Exceptions may exist, but this  _ child _ was not to his taste.

"Nah she's old enough for my use,” Beetlejuice replied shamelessly, “She's 15, that's plenty old enough. She's just tiny, almost the same as when we met the first time" he chuckled derangedly with a lewd grin, letting his tongue loll out. 

The eldritch being rolled his eyes with a sneer and waved one hand airily. “Oh, 15, how absolutely  _ ancient _ ...”he scoffed before peering at the girl again. “So what happened, you traumatized her so much it stunted her growth…?” he taunted. 

Beetlejuice leered at his companion for a long moment before shrugging. 

"I have no idea, I had no way of keeping tabs. But this suits me just fine.” Beetlejuice replied with a lazy roll of his hands as he floated up to lounge, eyes flitting up and down Lydia’s naked form hungrily. 

“Her guardians don't know that the Netherworld moves much slower than the living, they'll be down there long enough to give me plenty of time to get her. And for you… full bodied huh? I am sure I can find some temptress for you" he chuckled.

At the comment of ‘temptress’ Blackhat hissed. “I will be the only one ‘tempting’, if I even care to get...involved.” he said. Was he...pouting…? 

" _ You _ flirt with a girl? That'll be the day" he scoffed and turned into a bad drag queen version of himself and batted his eyelashes, one half falling off, "Oh BlackHat you're so charming I just love the multitude of mouths and tentacles you have!" He said in a bad falsetto.

Blackhat looked horrified and he actually recoiled in disgust, monocle popping off his face. “Don’t  _ do _ that, you hideous worm!” he shrieked.

Lydia sudden stiffened and she slowly turned to look over her shoulder, eyes wide like a frightened doe. 

Beetlejuice turned back and laughed his ass off. It literally fell off, pants and all. "Oh, Blackie, you have me in pieces!" He pulled himself together and looked at his girl "I think she's starting to sense us,” he snorted "Get that monocle back on, let's go look at the school now yeah?" He continued to snicker.

Blackhat gave a look of wounded dignity and sneered as he snapped his fingers to retrieve his monocle, it appeared back on his face and he faded back into the shadows without comment.

Lydia frowned. “Is someone there...Barbara…?” she asked hopefully. She started to reach for the curtain. 

BJ smiled at her and went to the ceiling and turned into a visible bat and flew around squeaking to be let out by her. As if it were an innocent creature that just got stuck in her room.

Lydia gasped, pushing her hair back and turning the shower off as she grabbed a towel. “Oh, poor baby, how did you get in here…?” she cooed as she stepped out of the towel and wound her hair up in a second towel. She hurried into her room to open her window. 

He squeaked and bumped into a few things, namely her soft boobs before bouncing off and out the window and flying off into the night. He squeaked happily as he felt the wind of the living world under his wings once more. It was perfect and amazing he could teleport to the school sure but it was such an amazing night to fly.

\--

Blackhat appeared at the gates of his academy, adjusting his suit collar as he took in the facade. Little had changed since he’d last visited, but he still had a feeling that he was not going to be happy when he got a sense of what they’d done in his absence. 

The school was mostly empty with just a few demons around cleaning though there was one human soul inside he could feel even from here.

He tapped his cane against the ground, rocking back on his heels for a moment before using the end of his cane to open the gates as he entered the grounds like he owned it. Which he did. “Someone come tell me what you did to my school!” he roared. 

A gremlin appeared and gasped "Lord BlackHat you're here! Ahhhh!" It popped out and soon a gaggle of little goblins appeared in front of him to simper and bow, as lights and such began turning on in the school.

Blackhat was pleased with the quick reaction and the cowering that he deserved. “I see you still remember me.” he purred. 

Another demon came out, a higher ranking one than those at his feet, but not a particularly intimidating form. This one seemed to be the creature that served as principal "S-sir, your magnificence, your evilness, why are you here, may I ask, you normally call ahead…" he stammered, clearly nervous as he wrung his hands. After a moment Blackhat could sense clearly that his power had grown a bit from being here which meant things were running well, but perhaps his power was growing a bit too quickly…. Greedy thing.

Blackhat actually recognized this demon, and his eyes narrowed. “You...Xavier...how has my school been treating you…?” he asked with a low tone. “I’ve been busy of late, I admit...for a decade at least, but I’ve recently had it drawn to my attention that you’ve changed some of the way things run, and without my permission too…” he purred as he stepped closer. 

"Uh no sir! We haven't really changed anything! Just some updates here and there to match the changes of the human world! I-its been running fine sir! Y-you can see for yourself!" He hadn't expected BlackHat to ever return, he'd seemed to have lost interest! Who brought his attention back here! What the hell!

Blackhat was not very easily led and he narrowed his eyes further, his monocle glinting dangerously. “Is that so…?” he asked slowly. He leaned on his cane and shifted his weight. “You didn't change anything…?” he repeated. He tilted his head slightly, letting his hat shadow his face. “I will be the judge of that,” he purred. 

"Haha…. Of course sir come with me would you like a tour of the building first?" He asked, he clearly looked nervous. He had his forked tail between his cloven feet, and he was hunched, trying to appear submissive. 

Blackhat rolled his eyes so hard they nearly fell out of his face. It was  _ his  _ school, he didn’t need a tour. But he gestured for the demon to carry-on, and he grimaced and followed. “Do as you like.”

Xavier nodded and led him around, "We've updated the building to be up to modern code and fancies it attracts more students; the staff are mostly human now, tops of their fields in education," Xavier explained. Blackhat could tell he was not being entirely honest, but he let it go for now. 

Blackhat did not comment on it, but he did support the decision to update the facilities with the times, and to make sure it attracted new students continuously. But the demon needed to wallow in agony of his displeasure first for a little longer. His ego needed deflation. He walked silently, cane clasped in his hands behind his back. He wanted a list of the faculty however, and to know how much they knew. 

"The classrooms are all up to date and the offices are built to keep the humans focused" he added, opening one door to the first office in the hall. Blackhat was distracted from his train of thought when he saw a human sleeping half-across their desk, hair like fresh blood in the fluorescent light. Xavier was looking at BlackHat and didn't see her right away. 

Her office was a mess, covered in papers tacked to the walls, loose pages scattered everywhere; a half empty pot of coffee about to fall off the desk, no mug to be seen, he assumed she was drinking straight from it. The human herself looked very very… suspicious the only humans with red hair like that were witches or descendants of witches. But he couldn't see her eyes since she was dead asleep.

Blackhat stared for a long moment, ignoring Xaviar’s worried queries to his health, before striding into the room past the demon, absently nudging the coffee pot back onto the desk before it fell and gripping the human by their thick red hair he pulled them up, only then realizing that it was a woman. “Do we pay you to sleep here…?” he asked sweetly. 

Flug jerked awake with a shriek as she was pulled up by her hair, she reached up, grabbing his arm to try and to stabilize herself. Her eyes had shot open revealing them to be as green as the most acidic pools of the nether; such an ethereal toxic green had to be a witch. "W-who-- let me go!" She demanded shrilly as she tried to push him. It was like pushing a steel beam. She could hardly comprehend the monster in front of her so many charms and curses placed on her mind as was.

The principal had panicked when he realized what office this was and that the teacher was in it. "S-sir! That's Dr. Slys! She teaches biology and the sexual Education course!" Xavier replied quickly, looking frantic as he came up to try and subtly pull him away. 

Blackhat lowered the Witch back to her seat for a moment as he glanced disdainfully at the principle, lowering his walls to reach into Xavier's mind.

_ Oh no out of all the faculty to meet of course it would be one of the prime examples of our corruption. We abuse her so much-Very few of the staff have doctorates… and if he finds out what she used to teach he may be very very upset. He likes brains...but she’s so much better used by the lust- _

He closed the connection with a leer of disgust and raised the little witch up higher again, ignoring her cries of pain. Now that he was close to the witch,  _ touching her _ , he could sense the spells placed upon her. She was wreathed in binding magic, enough to make his own skin crawl. He could see down the collar of her high-necked shirt to see just a curved edge of a rune. 

The eldritch abomination felt like Christmas had come early, hell; Christmas, his birthday, his anniversary (of what? Of everything!), his greatest sacrificial offering all at once! He looked delighted, gleeful. Terrifying as he cackled, yanking the woman up to her feet as he reached out to cup her jaw with his other hand. “Oh, what a treasure you are…” he purred before glancing over to Xavier. “And what are you doing with this witch…? You’ve got so many geas’ on her I’m surprised she can even think much less cast any spells…” Biology and Sex-ed…? Well, now that he was close he could smell the lust magics on her. 

The woman looked at him tearfully, her head hurt and she was confused "wh-what are you talking about?" She asked, trying to move away from him. She looked ill. Pale, beyond the natural complexion of a red-head. Dark circles beneath sunken eyes bespoke many sleepless nights.

"She's not a practitioner sir. She hadn't shown an ounce of magic since she came here but she was a brilliant scientist… and the female before her died so she began the sexual Education course…" Xavier replied quickly, fingering his suit jacket with nervous fingers as his ears laid flat. He wasn't lying there, she wasn't a practitioner… and that is sort of how she became the teacher; she just didn't have much choice in the matter.

Blackhat narrowed his eyes as he stared suspiciously at the demon, but he did not sense any falsehoods. “Why is she bound up with so many charms and spells? That is not the usual way of things...especially if she volunteered for the course…” 

He was about to come up with an excuse but Flug spoke first. "D-didn't - don't-" 

The demon silenced her with a flex of one of the charms making her mouth snap shut. "Sir that is… one of the other changes we've made the sexual Education instructor is elected in! The previous few have all been that way, it ensures that the teacher is far more suited to the job as elected by their peers. She's been wildly successful sir! None of her students have been failures unlike the others! So the charms just.. aid in helping them along. It's not perfect but you can see from the numbers that they've improved greatly since her appointment." 

Blackhat hissed and shook the human impatiently before releasing her, turning his ire towards the demon. “I could care less about the paltry feelings of humans, but that was not how I had things done. I don’t care who they  _ elect _ . I had a purpose for the qualifications and strictures I had in place.” he growled. He glanced towards the female. “Do you enjoy the class? Other than the lust the charms force you to feel.” he asked gruffly. Underneath the strain of the spells and the stress that had her skin pale and dry and blotchy she was rather beautiful. Angelic almost. And unlike that waif from this morning she had a healthy bosom and round hips, very thin however. It was clear she didn’t exercise, she was laughably weak. But also she probably didn’t eat enough.

She shook her head. She hated it, it was violating and a waste of her talents. What was happening here…?

The demon shook in place "b-but sir I can show you the numbers… she's just a human, she barely even knows what she's doing half the time!"

He reached out for the demon’s throat, lifting him up off the ground so just his toes were left carrying his weight. “That would be because of the spells, charms, and geas’ binding her mind.” he growled, annoyed with the demon. The one thing he admired above all things was intelligence. If this woman’s mind was being unduly hindered…

The demon clutched his arms "S-sir please," he gasped, struggling weakly as he tried to find better purchase with his toes. 

Flug fell back in her seat watching them with wide, dark eyes. After a moment she reached up with one trembling hand and covered her eyes, she could feel a headache coming on from it all. 

Blackhat’s thin lips pulled back from his acid green teeth as he hissed, eyes almost glowing. “Girl, what is your education?” he asked the human over his shoulder. 

She rubbed her eyes and answered absently, "I have a PhD in Anatomy, biochemics, and medicine… master's in physics and engineering…" she had more but it was just nonsensical to list it all.

Blackhat slowly turned his head to look at the human. The witch. She hardly looked old enough to have such degrees, but he believed her. “How dare you waste a mind like that!” he snarled to Xavier, dropping him.

The demon trembled, tail curling around one leg as he tried to plea, "Sir, I promise, things are running fine, even if they don't look it! Please have mercy!" If Blackhat looked further he'd see easily how certain students and teachers just like Ms. Lydia were displaced for extra profit or bribery.

“I will be the judge of that!” he added with a growl. “I’m going through all the reports from the last ten years, the records of the faculty hired, the positions they were in, the grades of the students...all.” he warned. 

Xavier scrambled back and stood "Of course sir! You can look at everything!" He assured, but Blackhat had the feeling he'd run like hell when he had the first chance to do so. 

"Wh-what's going on?" Flug asked carefully again, "C-can I g-go home, I'm sorry for falling asleep here again…" she shakily poured the coffee pot out certain it was poisoned or bad by now. 

Blackhat perched his hands on the back of his cane as he waited for the demon to retreat before turning back to the human. “Do you usually fall asleep here? I assume you were here overnight…” And where the hell was Beetlejuice…? 

"Uh, no sir… I just have to get everything ready for my classes and the grading… everything has to be done before the sex Ed course, o-or" she was silenced again, mouth shutting abruptly as pained lines appeared around her eyes. She turned her head away. "I can finish my work at home." She added meekly. Her lank hair fell around her face. 

He turned to fully face her, frowning slightly. “What do you mean? Be specific.” he grunted, hands on his cane as he gestured with it towards her. 

She shook her head “Sir… I… can't, don't want to talk about it," she said and hugged herself "I'll take my work and finish it at home if being here displeases you." she repeated, voice going flat and tired.

He wrinkled his lip back and rolled his eyes as he huffed, slamming the butt of his cane back into the floor. “Oh, stop simpering you fool. Do you think I  _ care _ ? Do I look like some emphatic  _ human _ to your pitifully stunted senses?” he huffed. He was impatient with her whining. “I just want answers. And then you can go home because you don’t look like you can teach a fish to swim right now.” 

She looked around before diving for her desk, opening drawers and rifling through papers before finding what she was looking for. She handed him her contract. On the surface it was a normal teacher-school contract but invisible ink overlaid the entire document with the real contract. Once that forbade her from talking about any topic Xavier forbade her too. Xavier specifically.

He was startled by her sudden flurry of motion but stood patiently when it became apparent she was looking for something. He took the contract with a raised eyebrow, skimming the top page before looking closer, muttering under his breath. He froze when he saw the hidden text. What the hell was this? 

"I ‘don't want’ to talk about it," she emphasized the 'don't want' in the sentence and pointed to the contract. Looking closer he could see the resentment in her eyes. The fire that had not yet been smothered, apparently despite Xaiver’s best efforts. 

He gestured with his cane at her, silently telling her to shut her trap, as he continued to read. “No, I get that, clearly you cannot talk about certain things.” he sighed as he read the hidden strictures. “This binds you to obey the other teachers, to be a submissive hole to fuck whenever it is deemed ‘necessary’, that term being broadly applied to be in any situation.” he muttered. 

She nodded and began gathering her things, she needed to get some sleep. This was insane, it had to be some hallucination, there wasn't some dapper monster in her office reading her contract. And he hadn't nearly choked out the principal…

Blackhat watched her begin to panic, the boost of adrenaline giving her a jerky, frantic motion. He was a bit amused, was she trying to pretend he wasn’t here…? Or was she just that sleep deprived? “I am not a figment of your imagination…” he taunted. 

"That doesn't make sense! None of this makes sense!" She said packing her things more frantically. She refused to look at him.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed before spinning his cane and stepping back. “I’ll see you later, Dr. Slys.” he purred as he turned to go to the administrator’s office to check the paperwork. 

It was clear a bunch of corruption had happened under his nose but the numbers reflected it the harem students were more profitable than ever but the anatomy and other sciences were suffering since Flug's removal seemed wherever she was the numbers rose.


	8. Monday Morning

It was almost time for her first class to start and Lydia was riding her bike to school with a piece of toast in her mouth. She was dressed in her new uniform, a bit annoyed with how much shorter the new skirt was but it was a relief that strange little straps beneath could strap the skirt around her thighs so she didn’t flash everyone her panties as she rode. Her hair was done up in a loose bun atop her head, her camera was on a strap around her neck and her backpack fastened to the back of her bike. 

The ride was rather uneventful, for which she was grateful. Her ankle still twinged when she thought about that preppy bitch Claire running her off the road. In her car. That had been a terrible experience...and her father and his new wife and not even notice her limp in that night. That really should have tuned her into how it was going to be from then on. 

She’d cried herself to sleep in the attic that night...it had been before she’d met the Maitlands. 

Oh, she missed them so badly, she missed them as much as she missed her Dead Mom. Oh, if only they could find  _ her _ … she didn’t want them out of her life, she didn’t even want her dad and Delia out of her life...but her  _ mom _ ...she had been like...her mom’s clone! They’d been so alike...and her mom’s death had ripped a hole in her heart...it would  _ never  _ heal.

But if she couldn’t have her mom...the Maitlands were close...they were so loving, so kind!

She wiped tears from her eyes as she pulled up to the gates of her school. She wasn’t allowed to bike into the campus. She had to walk from here. 

There was a small bike station for those who biked to school to stash their bicycles and she parked hers in her usual stall, locking the chain through the spokes and the bar before leaving to make her way to the main building, pulling out a book to bury her nose in she she had an excuse to not speak to anyone. 

She was honestly invested in the short story though, and nearly finished with the clumsily built but very exciting climax and she was on the edge of her proverbial seat. 

Her steps faltered as she neared the end, her brows furrowing as she skimmed the page, flipped forward and then back a few pages. 

Wait. Was that it?  
  
How disappointing…

Lydia wrinkled her nose and scowled at the final page in disbelief. That had been underwhelming. It was supposed to be an ‘edgy’ horror novella, but they had totally wimped out and had a super happy ending out of nowhere.

"Hey sport what book ya reading?" a deep masculine voice suddenly asked in her ear as an unfamiliar face leaned over her shoulder to peer at the book she was reading. He scoffed after a moment as she whirled to face him. "Really, this is what you kids call horror? Back in my day Dracula was tearing throats out and impaling his enemies in spikes." He said laughing before walking off not giving her time to process him.

Lydia gasped, the strange, rough voice sending a shiver down her spine and she stumbled as she looked up in confusion in time to watch the man walking away. 

She had seen a flash out of the corner of her eye as he leaned over her shoulder of a masculine face with high cheekbones and a strong chin, broad nose, scruffy and pale. He was tall (but who wasn’t compared to she?) and fit with broad shoulders but a bit of paunch. His hair was dyed green but he seemed like he was in his thirties so who was he trying to fool? He looked like some jock past his prime but still holding onto fitness by the skin of his teeth. 

She hadn’t really got a good look of his face before he was walking away but something about him still seemed familiar...but she was certain she’d never seen him before. He’d had a very nice voice though, and she felt a bit flushed and confused as she belatedly got moving again. 

She didn’t want to be late. 

Lydia made it to school in time to get to her locker before going to class, and she threw the failure of a horror novel into the back before slamming her locker shut in disgust. She then unstrapped her skirt to let it hang properly loose and made her way to the classroom for her first class.

\-- 

Blackhat remembered now why he had let his attention to the running of his school wane. The paperwork was a pain in the proverbial ass. He needed to hire someone to look over this for him...but who could he trust other than himself? Oh...he really should look into self-cloning technology.

He was lounging at the principal's desk, one hand holding up his head as he flipped through another sheaf of papers concerning the applications and accolades belonging to humans that were accepted as teachers and those that had been denied. Something was...off. 

And that something became apparent as he let his thoughts drift to make connections. The demons were devious bastards, and that was to be expected, but they had messed with the wrong eldritch abomination if they thought he would stand for it. 

Beetlejuice sauntered in without even the courtesy of a knock and grinned Ike a cat with the cream as he walked over to the desk where Blackhat sat. "You look unhappy, what's up B-Man? Saw my doll" he grinned. 

Blackhat didn’t even look up as he flipped the page. “Did you now.” he answered absently. He scowled more as he skimmed the numbers on the side. It didn’t add up in his head the same it did on the page...and he trusted his mind more than their equations. 

"Yeah that uniform is cute on her. I think we should spy on that class. Come on" he said sitting on his desk "What's got your panties in a bunch."

“I agree.” he answered without really registering what Beetlejuice was saying. He wanted to see Flug work. He was sure it would be fascinating, and he wanted to see the effect of those charms and spells. Did she really not practice magic herself? He didn’t remember seeing any familars around her now that he thought about it.

He blinked and looked up as the rest of his companion’s words sunk in. “Those fools think they can pull one over on me. They changed the rules.” he explained with a sneer.  _ His  _ rules. How dare they? Who did they think they were?! 

"The rules are for schmucks normally but not for your school, what was changed?" Beetlejuice asked, curious as he used his juice to summon a cigarette and took a long lazy drag.

He sighed and waved the sheaf of papers at the ghost, annoyance twisting his features. “They stopped hiring those that had the proper academic achievements, instead hiring those with political positions, trying to curry favor, clearly.” He scoffed tossing the pages onto the desk and picking up another set. “And that wouldn’t be a bad thing, except I was deliberately cultivating only the best and brightest brains for a reason!” 

Beetlejuice was silent for a moment before grinning like a wolf. "That never goes well, is that why your witchy-poo is a little cocksleeve for the horny students of the school?" He asked, knowing that Blackhat was incredibly pissed off after finding out about all of Flug’s qualifications. 

Blackhat’s clawed hand curled into a fist, disintegrating the papers in his hand. “Yes, apparently they deem her sexual appeal as more important than her mind, and are also taking advantage of her latent witch powers to feed their lusts.”

"You gonna fix that?" He asked, grinning, loving how riled up he was. "I bet if you gave her a good dicking her powers would come running back like Fido" he chuckled with a grin.

Blackhat looked disgusted, but slowly his expression became thoughtful. “Perhaps. But first I want to see her in action...as it were.” he agreed slowly. 

Beetlejuice rubbed his hands together gleefully, "Excellent! Well she and my doll have biology together, let's go have some fun!" he said with a shark-like grin.

Blackhat opened his hand, releasing the ashy remains from the paper as he gave his associate a cool look. “Your definition of fun or mine?” he asked before smirking. “And I’m sure it will be…” he added. Not like they didn’t enjoy most of the same things. He just wasn’t as driven by his loins as Beetlejuice was. 

"Your fun, my fun isn't until the second period" he said showing Lydia's schedule he'd stolen from her locker the classes and teachers all listed. He took him out and to the Biology class where Flug was teaching them punnet squares and the more gruesome of human genetic abnormalities. She seemed very passionate from beyond the door.


	9. Start of a new education

Blackhat had to laugh at that and he retrieved his cane and got to his feet, revealing that the whole time he had been sitting on the demon who had been the principle. The demon was kneeling on hands and knees, face buried between his hands as he trembled in fear. 

Xavier was sure he was getting off easy, being humiliated. But he wasn’t sure if that was all his boss had in store for him. He was sure he'd need to run. Blackhat’s rage had nearly burnt him, it had certainly singed his clothes. 

Blackhat had not bothered to change his appearance, but as he was still trying to be lowkey until he had enough power to force a coup he had a glamour over himself. So to those who did not have the sight he appeared to be a tall, very thin man with a sallow complexion and a haughty expression. 

Beetlejuice followed behind him. 

Beetlejuice had spent all night planning a disguise, he didn't just want to be invisible and sooooooo drumrolll please! - too much drums! He because Beetlford Juiceton #1 teacher's aide! No matter how he begged BlackHat was not giving him a real teaching job. With the new identity came a new more human look too.

Instead of looking like a decaying corpse (because, duh that’s what he was) with parchment pale skin, mossy lank colorless hair and sunken eyes in a skull-like face, he appeared to be just a naturally pale, fit young man with dyed green hair and well-trimmed goatee; broad shoulders and a trim stomach, well, with a hint of pudge. He looked more like a jock than a teacher. The bags beneath his eyes looked like something caused by too many sleepless nights rather than decay, his eyes a dark brown, nearly black, that didn’t look  _ quite _ natural but wasn’t immediately inhuman.

Blackhat already knew the way and he ignored Beetlejuice as he led them to the Biology classroom where Flug was teaching as they approached. Beetlejuice peered past Blackhat’s tall shoulders and peeked through the window into the classroom.

Lydia was sitting near the back of class by the outside window, not being the sort to want to be front and center even if she enjoyed the class, although in this case she did. She was paying close attention and taking neat notes. She didn’t so much as glance out the window, so focused on the lecture. Her eyes focused on her favorite teacher with an unwavering intensity. 

Flug was so glad Lydia seemed to enjoy her lesson they shared the most obscure love for the abnormal and 'gross' "And that is how homogeneous diseases work any questions?"

Lydia was chewing on the end of her pen, brow furrowed as she considered her notes. “How do they differ from Heterogeneous diseases…?” she asked for clarification.

"Homogeneous diseases are caused when you have a pair of the same Gene so an AA; while hetero, meaning different, are caused by having a single copy of the Gene-" she said and Drew it on the board, “Bb. does that make sense?"

Beetlejuice reached for the door, wanting to go inside. He'd make some excuse or another. 

Lydia nodded, sketching a quick pair of punnett squares to illustrate the examples to make sure she knew the difference. “I get it now.” she agreed.

Blackhat just pushed past the shorter ghost and opened the door, entering without hesitation even as Beetlejuice complained huffily behind him.

"Excellent and-" Flug cut herself off and turned to look at the pair of unfamiliar males as they entered "Excuse me, who are you?" She asked, frowning. She bristled a bit, defensive at having her classroom, her safe haven, invaded. 

"We're new I'm the new teacher's assistant and this-" Beetlejuice began charmingly, Blackhat cut him off impatiently before he could give his very clever name.

“I am the Superintendent, I’ve been busy with other business ventures for the last ten years but recent...altercations within the staff have brought my attention back to the running of this school. So I am checking in with each of the teachers. Don’t pay any mind to me.” he chuckled. He looked human to anyone who looked and didn’t expect anything else, but not to those with the sight.

Lydia was annoyed with the disruption of the class but the familiar rough tone of the teacher assistant drew her attention.

He certainly was a...unusual character. He looked more like he should be on either a sex offender list or in prison for dealing drugs to kids. Or both. And he was looking at her specifically. Something about him was  _ really _ familiar.

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he grinned at her, something predatory in his gaze. Lydia found herself flushing and she quickly averted her eyes. Damn. He was...what was with his hair? Was he trying to be cool? It suited him...she stared at her page, face burning.

BJ grinned at her; she was so cute and dare he say shy. His Lydia wasn't shy to the dead; it was so funny how she was with the humans. He'd encourage that, she'd be running into his arms soon.

Flug nodded "I see well I am Dr. Flug Syls, it is nice to meet you" she said offering her hand professionally. She hated being touched, but she didn’t want to upset the superintendent over something so simple. 

Blackhat smirked and took her hand, at her touch letting his glamour fall for her alone. “I am sure we will get along famously.” he chuckled. 

Flug gasped softly and pulled her hand back quickly as her eyes widened and her cheeks drained of color. He was the man from her dreams! So it wasn't a dream then maybe? "Uh…. I…" she took a breath to collect herself "if you're staying please take a seat …" she managed to say sternly. She didn’t want to disrupt her class. 

“Of course.” he agreed smoothly, tilting his hat to her, to everyone else it just appeared to be an imaginary hat. He took a seat at the back of the class and just watched intently. Without blinking. It was like being watched by a lizard. 

Flug turned back to the desk taking a few huge gulps of her coffee pot and getting back to the lesson a bit more steadily. She just did her best to ignore his watchful stare. 

Beetlejuice was invested in the lesson for all of three sentences before getting bored with that and instead began messing with the chemistry supplies stocked in the back, making a little confetti bomb to throw at Lydia.

Lydia tried to focus on the rest of the lesson, she really did, but she was distracted. And it wasn’t  _ his  _ fault, he wasn’t doing anything as far as she knew. He was just there. What was wrong with her?! She couldn’t help but sneak peak after peak at him. And finally it dawned on her. He looked like what Beetlejuice would look like if he was younger! And alive…she paled, guilt gnawing at her soul.

Beetlejuice finished his little bomb, the confetti ready to go and he could feel Lydia watching him. It felt good to be seen by her. She was so cute peeking at him like she couldn’t help herself. It would feel even better soon though when she touched him or-- he chuckled 'don't get ahead of yourself naughty boy' he told himself.

Flug turned from her lesson and her eyes were drawn to the demon in the back how… bizarre. She should feel terrified but she wasn't, had she really become so apathetic? Or were her emotional responses being stunted? She was sure it was the latter. "And so that concludes the lesson in inherited disorders, tonight I would like you all to look up an inherited disease and write a short summary of it, which genes it's linked to and it's predisposing factors."

Most of the students groaned, mummers and name calling were heard quietly over the room but nothing too out of place. She loved her kids, they were really a good bunch.

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes expansively and huffed, tossing his little bomb in his hand. "Great lesson Ms-'

"It's doctor" Flug corrected him instantly, eyes hard. "Dr. Flug or Dr. Slys. Please" she added, greatly offended by the dismissive remark. 

The now slightly sulky ghost nodded, huffy that she had interrupted him "Whatever, have you heard of confetitis?"

She frowned "There is no such-"

"Yes there is! Bonzaiiii~" he threw the bomb and confetti flew all over the room. Way more than should have been possible from the small container he had used. 

Lydia was already planning her presentation, scribbling a few notes as Flug explained the assignment, but she stiffened when she heard the teacher’s assistant speak up, turning to watch him. She gasped when he threw the confetti bomb before laughing. That was hilarious.

Blackhat scoffed, rolling his eyes. Beetlejuice was such an unimaginative dork. 

Dr. Flug gasped and waved the paper away from her face with a trembling hand, "That's- that's entirely unprofessional!" She scolded "This is such a mess!" Sure it would be a little funny if she didn't have to clean it up "Save that nonsense for someone else!" she scolded. 

Beetlejuice was rolling with laughter. It was hard to keep himself together and Lydia's infectious little laugh along with the angry teacher just made it the more hilarious. He looked at the goth girl fondly, he'd clearly have to come up with more disturbances for her other classes "Aww I just wanted to add a little more color to your lesson!" he said innocently.

"Well add it elsewhere " Flug sputtered as the bell rang and the kids began rushing out. Dr. Flug began cleaning her desk up while muttering under her breath. After scooping up the little strips that had cluttered her desk and walking to throw an armful of confetti away she slipped on a well placed piece of the confetti and began falling backward with a cry, throwing her confetti over herself.

Lydia was pink from laughing and she had to take her hair down to get all the confetti out of it. It was longer than it looked when it was up. She finally got her giggles under control and coiled her hair back up and pinned it neatly.

Blackhat leaned on one hand with a smirk as he watched the indignant teacher. She was so cute when she was angry. 

Unfortunately when she had fallen her shirt popped a few buttons, her neck and collarbones were now exposed and it stopped the uproarious laughter of the students who had not yet left instantly. Across her neck and collarbones were dark black tattoo charms…. And they radiated potent but mild lust magic.

One student immediately got out of his seat and began pulling her up, it was one of the footballers and he was very well muscled. "Are you okay? That was a big fall, can I help?" He wasn't looking at her face though, eyes trained in the skin below her neck. The rest of the students began gathering around her speaking their concerns and were unsure what to do about the magic dictating their sudden feelings. 

It was as if the class had developed a crush on her all at once.

Lydia froze, eyes wide and cheeks flushing as she too was struck by the lust magic imbued in the tattoos across Flug’s skin. She clutched her hands in her lap, mouth falling open as she watched the rest of the class surround Flug like a pack of hungry dogs…”Oh-...” she murmured.

Flug frantically closed her shirt around her neck with wide eyes once she realized what had happened, her face flushed and eyes wide. "I'm fine, I'm fine, everyone you're dismissed, please head to your next class!" She cried, distressed.

Beetlejuice was the only one not paying the fallen teacher any attention, he was distracted, busy watching Lydia. He wasn't one for lust magic anyway though he'd probably fuck the teacher anyway if he had the chance, but currently Lydia was the only skirt he was chasing.

Blackhat straightened up, eyes narrowing as his focus also narrowed in on the tattoos. That was certainly a potent lust spell. For use on  _ children  _ nonetheless...even with how mild it was, it was still quite excessive...and unnecessary. How hard did those demons think it was to turn on a hormone driven teenager? What were they thinking? One hand slid over his mouth as he hummed thoughtfully, growling in his chest. 

Beetlejuice tapped Lydia's shoulder, she jumped slightly and blinked up at him with big eyes. "Hey kid, you heard her, let's get you to your next class." he said, pulling her out of the chair and leading her outside. He hadn't expected Lydia to be affected though he should have prepared for it.

Lydia struggled against the teacher at first, staring up at Flug as he pulled her out of the classroom, mind gone blank and body warm. “Wh-Dr. Flug…?” she called out weakly. But once out of the classroom she came back to herself and clutched at her temples. “Oh- that...that was so...what was that?” she gasped.

Flug shooed/shoved the children out and shut the door. She was upset for the accident and held her shirt and began digging in her desk for another. She usually wore turtle necks but after her biology class in the morning from now on she’d be teaching sex ed every day and her whole body had to he available even if it wasn't shown at first.

Beetlejuice didn't let her go once she began to recover, using his hand on her shoulder as an excuse to ‘steady her’. "Eh it's a little parlour trick, don't worry about it, you'll be fine, so what class is next for you little lady?" He grinned, hand sliding down her arm to grip her just above the elbow. She was so tiny, his whole hand could circle her upper arm. Her skin was so soft and warm … he was gonna be warm soon too.

Lydia rubbed at her face with one hand and relaxed against him for a moment before flushing and pulling away, embarrassed to have been so weak in front of him. “Oh! I- ah, sex-ed…” she muttered. She looked up at him, flinching at the look in his eyes. He looked so  _ hungry _ . She cleared her throat and pulled away. She still felt flushed. “I- uh, I should go.”

He smiled down at her, it was a charming yet sleazy smile. Like a used car salesman. “You need a teacher to teach you the birds and the bees? Well I'm an assistant I can teach you things a lot more effectively. A bit more-" he leaned down "-hands on." his breath smelled oddly like freshly turned graveyard soil and the ozone before a rain. 

Lydia stiffened, lips tightening into a scowl and her eyes narrowing even as she flushed and averted her eyes. Pervert! Dirty old man! Didn’t he ever bathe? But she didn’t pull away...something about him was...compelling. And familiar. She flushed and started to reprimand him, but he started laughing before she could get a word out.

"Ah I'm just pulling your chain, just trying to rattle you up a little, come on let me escort you to class." he laughed putting a hand on her lower back and propelling her to the sex ed room which at first looked like a normal classroom except there were several doors lining the walls and not a single window.

She rubbed her hand over one arm and flinched when he started laughing, finally pulling away. Just like all the other boys he was just going to tease her about finding her attractive but not mean it...all men were pigs. She sulked and let him lead her to the class, thoughts turning dark and violent. 

Beetlejuice was pretty perceptive and he noticed the change in her demeanor immediately. He hummed smugly to himself, she seemed more upset with his withdrawal of the offer than the offer itself, wasn't his Lydia a naughty naughty girl, lusting after older men…. Well he was plenty old. His hand slid a little lower, right above her ass. "So this is your first day right? It's mine too. I'm looking forward to being at this school. Tell me what do you think about this place?"

Lydia jumped when his hand went lower, looking back up at him with wide eyes. “Ah- your hand…!” she gasped, as if he was not aware of what he was doing. She swallowed, mind racing, heart pounding in her ears. 

"What about it?" He asked, leading her to a chair right up front, a few older students made their way in, each of different grades, odd but not unusual at all for this school ….

No student was younger than 14, but some of the oldest were 19 and 20, and they were already leering at the new initiates, elbowing each other and making bets and calling dibs. 

Lydia frowned, narrowing her eyes up at him disapprovingly. “I’m 14. You're being a pervert.” she accused. She didn’t notice a couple of the older students pointing at her and making obscene gestures to each other.

"You're enjoying it, who's the perv here toots?" He asked but released her "Wow this looks sketchy," he added, he didn't like how those boys eyed his Lydia, perhaps he ought to blind them and make a nice eyeball juice stew. But he would hold back for now. 

Lydia flushed a bright crimson and stuttered a furious denial as she got up and stomped over to a chair in the back, near to the older students, arms folded over her chest as she sulked, pouting. 

“Heh, you looking forward to the class, short-stack…?” one boy taunted. A dark haired kid next to him nudged him and whispered in his ear, “Wasn’t she one that the demon’s said would be a breeder…?” he asked with a smirk.

Lydia looked up, confused about why they were talking to her. “Uh...not really…? It’s so stupid. I already know what sex is…” she huffed.

"Really you practice often?" Another asked, reaching for her. 

Lydia flushed and scowled, flinching back. “That’s none of your business!” she spat. She was startled when the assistant teacher (what even was his name, he never said) intervened and didn’t comment when he took her back to the front.

Beetlejuice had followed her to the back and slapped his hand and hissed, "Hands off bud, Lydia this is one class you probably don't want to be the back of." he said and pulled her back to the front. The boys reeked of demons, probably being molded to be dungeon Masters and breeding pigs for the more lustful demonesses. 

Though there were a few twinks that looked like they were being trained to be some demon's pet. Their eyes glazed over and various jewelry that denoted a claim, a few girls had it too. He was glad Lydia didn't seem to have some show of being claimed yet. But from what Blackhat said she may be a special order.

He was lucky he’d gotten here when he did. Well,  _ they _ were. He wouldn’t have left stone on stone here if he’d found her trifled with.

She was so confused. She looked around. She was getting a bad feeling about this. Why was it such a mixed class... and why was it so dark in here? Where was Flug? She stayed close to the assistant teacher, feeling safer with him then with the other students.

\---

Flug found a replacement shirt in a drawer and looked at the demon still in the back. She held the shirt to her chest and scowled, cheeks still flushed. "Can you leave please, I don't know why you're here but I would like to change in peace."

Blackhat got up from his chair while her back was turned and walked towards her, eyes almost glowing. “Let me see how many spells you have on you…” he purred as he reached for her collar to tug her shirt out of her hand. It was fascinating. He’d never seen a human so inscribed. 

Flug was going to refuse but the contracts that bound her made her listen to any command a male made. "Y-you really are the superintendent?' she asked as she unbuttoned her shirt against her will. The tattoos growing in number and complexity as more skin was bared. She wasn't even wearing a bra, her breasts perfectly perky and smelling of milk; indeed her breasts had enchantments to stay full and ready for anyone she let touch them. She pulled the shirt entirely off, every inch of skin was inscribed with a different spell, each one would drive a human to insanity with lustful desire and they didn't stop at the waistline. "Please don't make me take everything off …" so much magic should have killed any human it was put on, only witches or slowly exposed humans could have the barest chance of surviving such rituals.

Blackhat was fascinated by the compulsion that had been put on her, and he watched with amusement as she stripped, obediently but against her will. Like he’d told Beetlejuice, he was not to interested in having sex with a mere human, but this...she was no human. She was magnificent. A lesser being would have become nothing but a mind melted slut at this point. He considered continuing to torture her, but he also wanted to condition her to like him so he needed to play it finely. “Of course not, pet.” he cooed as he began tracing a few of the tattoos. 

Flug was relieved when he allowed her to keep a little of her modesty though she shivered at his touches "a-ah th-thank you sir" she squeezed her eyes shut and took a few calming breaths thankfully he didn't seem to be activating any of the charms that forced her to get wet. "A-are you going to be observing all my classes?" Even the next one? 

Blackhat smirked, showing off a hint of fang as he leered at her. “Oh, I think so. I want to see just how effective these brands are…” he taunted. He intended to remove them from her of course, but he wasn’t going to tell her that just yet.

"They're more effective than I'd like." she sighed and began redressing, making sure everything below the neck was covered. "Follow me" she sighed and began heading for the sex ed room.

“Hmm. and how long did it take for all of them to be put on you…?” he asked. He assumed it had taken a long period of time to be done safely...if it had all been done at once that would be...bad. 

"I received them after my first year of teaching the sex ed class to boost performance, every now and then they add some more. But most of them were done then." She'd been sick for so long after. It had taken two years before she could even look at herself with being in pain. She opened the door and led him to her class room. "I was sick for a long time after." she added, she didn’t know why she’d mentioned it. 

Blackhat’s eyes narrowed. They had done it all at once…? They could have killed her! Wasted all that potential! Melted her beautiful mind! “I see...it would have killed you if you weren’t a witch.” he pointed out softly. 

She spun around and slapped him hard eyes full of fury, "How dare you! Just because I have red hair does not mean you can call me a witch! I am no such thing!" her accent had changed with her fury, going from an American accent to something that resembled Celtic… now that was interesting, the best witches were from across the sea… but it seemed to be a sore subject.

Blackhat was startled, the weak hit hardly hurt, but the very temerity of it...he was stunned. How dare she. He snarled, thin lips curled back as he bared his teeth, watching the little bint walk off like she was the one in charge. He was going to punish her for this. He melted back into the shadows and reappaered in the back of the sex-ed class. He sat in the back, knee over knee, hands perched on his knee and scowl on his face. 

She stomped away from whatever the superintendent was and into the classroom barely restraining from crying where did he get off calling complete strangers witches!

Unfortunately her anger fizzled out as soon as she entered the room, the magic charms activated at the door and caused her emotions to slip away from her bringing her into the mindset of the task at hand, training the next generation of harem slaves…

Lydia relaxed when Flug came in, smiling in relief but started feeling warm again. Was she sick? 

"Good morning class welcome to sexual education. I am Dr. Syls I will be your mentor through this time. Please if you are a first year sign these papers I am handing out," she said and began putting them on every desk, handing one to the superintendent knowing he wouldn't sign it. It was a normal slip on the surface that said the students may be exposed to uncomfortable subjects and that they can discuss it in a rational manner but under that was more invisible ink that spoke the truth of the contract. They were to be silent out of class never to tell a soul. They were unable to leave before being dismissed and never were they to get sick during their … appointed volunteer weeks. Final was the inability to harm or rape students outside of class. They were also bound to the class until ready to join a harem no matter how long it took.

Lydia glanced at the page with trepidation, fine brow furrowed. Something about this seemed off...but Flug was teaching it! How bad could it be? She barely scanned it before signing. 

Blackhat took the page disdainfully, easily seeing beneath the surface to the true contract. How childish. How banal. Disgusting. Did they really need so many harem initiates every year? And they were supposed to be voluntary. Voluntary initiates had more open souls, they gave more power.

Beetlejuice of course took one look at the paper and signed his fake name so it wasn't binding.

Flug took the papers up, feeling sick with guilt as she took Lydia's, she didn't deserve this fate, she was meant for so much more….

She went to the front of the class "Thank you for your agreement, our first lesson is anatomy…. I need a volunteer for this exercise, a male and a female." she said as she unbuttoned her shirt to expose her neck drawing the classes attention.


	10. Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class starts and Lydia is chosen for the example of female anatomy...

Lydia was pushed out of her chair with a harsh shove and she stumbled to her feet with an indignant gasp, whirling to try and see the culprit. What was that…?

One of the boys from the back immediately rushed to the front with a wide, eager grin on his face, eyes already glazed. He was head and shoulders taller than Lydia.

Flug sighed and walked forward to meet Lydia, taking her by the arm before she could even object and bringing her to the front of the class. Her gut twisted with guilt, but it was muffled by the layers of spells on her skin and on the inner walls of this room. She was really almost nothing but a marionette by this point. What she wanted didn’t matter.

She gazed into the girl’s eyes for a moment before gently picking her up and setting her on the desk. "Forgive me little one," she said and kissed her, pushing magic into her to make her feel more numb about what was about to happen to her. To force her to submit. She shoved her tongue into Lydia’s cool little mouth, moaning softly as she ravished the girl’s mouth.

Lydia’s eyes widened and she gave a startled squeak. That was her first kiss! But after the initial shock her mind began to go hazy and she was no longer really worried. She rocked back and forth slightly, part of her mind worried, the rest hazy and warm and she started to feel...itchy. Needy. She spread her legs without thinking. 

She was such a sensitive person.

Flug finally broke the kiss and smiled sadly before turning to the class with a more forced grin. "We'll start with the female anatomy," she said and flipped Lydia's skirt up and pulled down her panties. "Girls and boys have very different parts, during this course you all will become intimate with these parts and their functions and modes of pleasure and reproduction. Girls have a vagina and ovaries, males have a penis and testis." 

Without prompting the boy stripped down to just a shirt and posed. He was impressive for a human but little else. Flug stood behind Lydia and gently touched her virgin folds pointing out and thoroughly explaining each part that was visible. The image was projected to the class on the board behind them. 

In the back of Lydia’s mind she was screaming incoherently. What was going on? This was not right, this was sick, this was not a proper class! But her body didn’t seem to belong to her anymore as she leaned back on her hands, spreading her knees, allowing herself to be used as a teaching aid for a lecherous class. She felt so dizzy, so heavy. 

She was scared. But it was like the fear was coming from a distance. Her head lolled limply, chin on her chest as she absently watched Flug describing her anatomy. She felt warm, and her teacher’s touch just inflamed her further. She was sweating and thighs trembled as she kept them spread. 

Flug did her best to get Lydia worked up, waiting until she was leaking slick and panting before pushing two fingers into her, rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Remember penetration rarely makes a female feel good on its own. The clit is an important part to her pleasure." she winced inwardly as the loud squelching of her fingers pressing into Lydia’s tight little pussy echoed in the classroom, the males staring hungrily. Almost drooling.

Lydia whined softly, lifting her head slightly, trying to focus. For some reason her gaze was drawn to the assistant teacher, he was still standing by her desk, fingers gripping the back of her chair. It seemed to her in her drugged haze that his eyes were glowing red and he seemed really upset for some reason...his fingers clenched into white knuckles atop the chair, fingers digging into the wood…

Why was he so upset…? She felt so good. It was like she was floating...

Her head fell back as Flug’s finger pressed in deeper and hit some spot inside that had stars flashing in her eyes.

The boy used as an example of male anatomy (Flug didn’t even know his name for sure, he was Todd maybe…?) was swaying a bit as Flug pumped his cock with her other hand. 

“A male orgasm in comparison is much easier to achieve. Some tactile pressure, manipulation of the organ, and…” She bit her bottom lip as she stared down at the boy’s cock; it twitched and swelled beneath her fingers before spurting cum over her hand. She resisted the urge to lick it off as she removed her hand from him. “A male orgasm.” she declared as she wiped her hand on a cloth before turning back to Lydia. 

She felt a sharp pain lance through her abdomen as she ‘wasted’ the male seed. The demons preferred her to humiliate herself by licking her fingers. 

The girl was flushed, eyes dark and glassy as she panted, moaning as Flug’s fingers teased her. “Sometimes it can take several  _ hours _ to bring a girl to her first orgasm. But once her body learns the way, it can be simple to bring the girl to her peak.” she explained as she twisted her fingers within Lydia, crooking her fingers to find her g-spot. 

Lydia keened, eyes rolling slightly as she arched her back, bucking her hips harder against Flug’s hand, wanton and eager for the pleasure, her eyes glassy and dark. 

Flug pressed in a little harder, pressing her thumb against Lydia’s clit. Lydia finally came, gasping as she almost fell back, hips bucking clumsily as she squirted all over Flug’s hand. Flug helped her come down from the high and then carefully removed her fingers. She stared at her hand for a moment before slowly starting to wipe them clean on her cloth, wincing as she was punished again.

"Ms. Lydia you may return to your seat thank you for your assistance. Now Mr...Todd. Thank you for volunteering for male anatomy, come here..." she said. It would be easier to showcase him now that he had come once already.

Lydia almost collapsed when she got down from the table as her knees gave out on her. She was still lightheaded and feeling all tingly and dizzy.

Beetlejuice was at her side in an instant, leading her back to her seat "you okay there?" He whispered to her. He was doing his best to not just drop down to his knees and make her  _ really _ make some noise. He wanted so bad to taste her. 

Lydia was a bit wobbly on her feet as she pulled up her panties and pulled her skirt back down, she leaned on the assistant teacher and let him take her to her seat, feeling weak and a bit traumatized. “I-I...am not happy.” she replied softly. She was starting to realize she’d just been...molested? 

She slouched down in her seat, clinging to the older man’s hand without even realizing it as she chewed on the knuckle of her other hand. She found herself watching the lesson without really registering anything. 

Beetlejuice certainly did not mind and he crouched down beside the girl as she went into shock. He was pissed, but he was holding his temper for now. Besides, he didn’t think Blackhat would like it if he ripped his little witchling apart even if she had got all up in his Lydia’s business.

Flug repeated a similar lesson with the man; he was a third year so he was clearly enjoying himself more than Lydia. He'd kept Flug stroking his cock long enough to come a second time on her hand. 

"Thank you Mr. Johnson please return to your seat" she said and cleaned her hands. She then turned to the board and did an in-depth description of the reproductive organs drawing them with expert precision.

"Hey, kid. I'd imagine that that was crazy…. But you were so cute blushing at least" Beetlejuice muttered up to Lydia when she began to look a bit more cognizant. 

Lydia had almost forgotten he was there, she was startled and she blinked up at him as she shifted in her seat. She had noticed everyone staring at her like she was some tasty treat, but for some reason she didn’t really want to dwell on, the fact that he enjoyed the show was at least a little comforting. “O-oh…” she whispered. She blushed and looked away, Flug was still talking and after a moment she pulled open her notepad to quickly sketch the diagrams.

For the remainder of class Flug talked about the organs, "Next week we will go over maternity and pregnancy. Class is dismissed" she said as the bell rang.

Beetlejuice made sure to stay beside Lydia and keep the magically conditioned boys away from her as the kids packed up and got ready for their next class. His eyes glowed red as he glanced over his shoulder at the boys closest, causing them to stumble back.

Lydia was feeling sick, her head hurt, between her legs hurt, her stomach hurt...she just wanted to go home. She packed her things up and tried not to cry as she slung her bag over her shoulder.


	11. Three times unbroken

Flug waited for most everyone to leave before mechanically heading for the door herself. She had a bottle of whiskey to drown her guilt and disgust in and a contract to throw knives at. And some tears to shed. She hated this..

The poor children...

“Well, that was enlightening. How long has it been like that?” Blackhat asked from behind her. He didn’t sound as if he had enjoyed himself. In fact he hadn’t, the class had been...a deadening experience. He had been appalled. 

Flug stopped and turned, trying to hide her surprise. She hadn’t noticed he was still there. "I have been doing this class for five years, this is the sixth." She said dully before adjusting her goggles tiredly. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked flatly, her emotions were clearly being repressed while in the room, but he could see them in her eyes, boiling behind that toxic sea of green.

“Not exactly. Human sexuality is disgusting. And the ignorance you keep your children in concerning their own anatomy is shocking. But it was fascinating to see you perform.” He answered mockingly. 

"If I had my way humans would be learning about their bodies a lot faster," she said "but it is not my way. I don’t have a decision in what to teach...I just follow ‘their’ plan." she shook her head "If sexuality is not for you this class will turn your stomach, today is the mildest it will ever be." She added huffily.

Blackhat rolled his eyes. “Don’t be silly. I don’t have a stomach to turn.” He scoffed airily. “Now, how would you feel if I did something about your principal?” He asked as he got all up in her personal space. 

She stepped back away from, him looking away, but interested despite herself. "’Did something’, like?" Hopefully destroying him, scatter him like dust… she wondered if his contract would end then….

“Something...permanent.” he replied with a wide grin. He had so many plans...he needed a new lab rat. And actually, an assistant wouldn’t be a bad thing...if this little witch had the potential he thought she did.

A twitch of a grin entered her face and the repressed green eyes glowed brightly behind the spells she was excited, eager even, to watch the suffering of the man who had started her suffering.

He noticed the look on her face, the sadistic delight, the darkness within her unfurling like a blooming flower. How delightful. How wonderfully delightful. He would have fun feeding her need for corruption. 

The bell rang again and she sighed "I'm late, please excuse me." she said walking out and locking the door behind her before heading to her next class.

Blackhat followed along behind her, his steps completely silent. “What class is next for you?” he asked. He watched her profile, wondering why she wore those goggles, although it did add to the whole ‘mad-scientist’ look she had going for her.

"Intro to sciences with the first years." she said with disdain. "They're decent children but the course is so boring.”

He hummed thoughtfully, folding his hands behind his back as he paced along beside her. “Do you have any prospective intellectuals…?” he asked. “That is the purpose of this school, more so than the...harem-mining.” he added with a disgusted sneer.

"Plenty! Whether they'll be placed as I recommend is up in the air, rarely are my recommendations taken into account." she said "I can give you a list of their better placements..." she added, side-eyeing the demon. 

Blackhat looked angry at that. “I’ll change that, don’t you worry your pretty head. I’ll be looking into your recommendations and taking them into account.” he reassured. How dare the demons undermine him this way. 

"I appreciate it… could you also move some of my previous recommendations from the class?" It would ruin Lydia…

Blackhat hummed and twirled his cane. “I have not seen your work enough to trust your recommendations just off hand like that, but I will take it under advisement.” he agreed. He had his standards. 

"If you are fair you will see my work is impeccable" she said walking into her classroom confidentiality. She was much happier in her own space, in her element.

He was certain that he would find her work acceptable, but he didn’t want her to think he thought so highly of her. No point in her feeling confident. He liked the look of desperation on her face. But it was also appealing to see her in her element...he followed, scanning the class. These were the youngest students he had seen, they must have been the 6th graders. 

Ugh. 

He hated kids.

Dr. Flug smiled "Good morning class" she smiled

"Good morning Doctor Flug!" came the enthusiastic replies. 

She smiled and began drawing on the bored "Alright, who remembers where we left off last?" She was far more enthusiastic with the younger ones clearly introducing them to how fun and innovative science can be while still maintaining a very accurate view of the world there was nothing they would need to unlearn later no kid gloves just simple easy to understand explanations.

Blackhat was a bit surprised by her change in demeanor, and he watched her from the corner as she taught, occasionally glancing at the children, seeing if any had potential. 

The children all seemed to be doing well though some were working ahead. All the children were more advanced than normal children. Over time he'd see them advance further under her tutelage though few excelled as well in the classes bought by subpar teachers.

Blackhat made some quick notes, all of the students seemed smart for their age (not that he had much in the way of references to compare them to) but there were a couple that seemed especially intelligent. He would keep an eye on their progress for sure.

\---

The girl was spacing out now, eyes glazed over once again.

*Lydia, Lydia," Beetlejuice shook her suddenly "Snap out of it!" he said, seeing something happening to her since she wasn't hearing his words. He was both aroused and a bit frustrated from the events of the class. He'd watch a few more to be sure how he felt but he wondered what long term effects it would have on her.

If it was going to steal her mind like this every time he was going to be pissed. She should be paying attention to  _ him _ .

Lydia gasped, blinking up at him with confusion. When did he get in front of her? “How long have you been calling me…?” She asked. 

"About a minute…. You totally spaced out babes..." he said, brow furrowed. He looked worried.

Lydia blinked. “I did?” She looked around. Oh, that was strange, hasn’t she just left class? What was she upset about again? 

"Yeah… you okay there?" He put a hand to her forehead. She must be still under a spell, now he needs to do something about that for sure.

She leaned into his touch, eyes sliding shut. His hand was so cold...but it felt so nice on her flushed skin. “Hmmm…?” she replied absently. What had they been talking about? His hand felt nice… he smelled good. She shifted closer. 

"My poor Nightshade…. Let's get you somewhere to rest..." he said, leading her to the small office Blackhat had given him to screw around with so he wouldn't break the demon's things. It was nice, but boring. He had a couch, a desk, a side table for coffee or snacks. 

Lydia chuckled at that, liking the morbid pet name as she allowed herself to be led away. “Hmm, I think I’m...just...maybe getting sick…” she murmured. That was what it was, right? She was fuzzy headed and warm….she hadn’t slept well, so she must just need some rest.

He nodded and led her to the room setting her on the bright green couch with the black and white striped cushions. He really lacked subtly, but she didn’t really seem to notice the decor. After she was settled he sat beside her "Oh, ate a bad worm?"

Lydia giggled and wrinkled her nose. “I don’t eat worms.” she replied with a scoff, but she was smiling up at him. He was so comforting.

BJ smiled "Don't knock it till you try it, Nightshade" he said going to the mini-fridge. "What would you like to drink?" He asked lightly.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair. “Heh...I dunno. I’m not a bird.” she commented with a soft laugh as she watched him. “Uh, coffee…?” she asked hopefully she sat up a little straighter. 

"Best I can do is Starbucks iced coffees I stole from the teachers lounge" he said bringing her one.

Her eyes lit up and she reached forward with grabby hands. “Oh! Yum!!” she giggled as she accepted the drink without hesitation.

"Sure thing, babes." he said and gave her one plopping beside her and opening his own "Ah, been forever since I had coffee." He took a drink and it was better than he remembered. 

Lydia leaned back against the arm of the chair with a sigh of satisfaction and took a long sip. “Mmmm…” she moaned, closing her eyes and curling her feet underneath herself. She had needed this. So much.

He drank his own, watching her face with satisfaction. She was so cute. So easy to read. "So what's your next class?" He asked, eyeing her hungrily. He could keep her here but she needed to trust him and want him.

Lydia blinked slowly like a contented cat, sipping her coffee and slouching more into the loveseat. “...Chemistry.” she answered after a moment. 

"Chemistry, sweet, where you learn to make confetti bombs." he chuckled "Is that Ms.-Pardon me- _ Doctor.  _ Flug teaching it?"

Lydia laughed and shot him a look. “That would be awesome, but no.” she said and then rolled her eyes. “I wish, no, she teaches the babies this time period. I’ve got Mr. Monson, and he sucks.” she huffed. He just...droned so lifelessly. The class was so  _ boring _ .

"Ugh gross well I'll liven it up knock em dead … not literally of course" he said as the bell rang “Oops we're late." he chuckled.

Lydia huffed and leaned back, slurping noisily on her drink. “I’d rather just skip.” she declared sulkily. 

"Then skip; sounds a lot funner anyway!" Beetlejuice winked. 

She stared blankly at him for a long moment. “Should a teaching assistant really be supporting truancy…?” she asked. “And ‘funner’ isn’t a word.” she added, rolling her eyes. 

"Toots I'm only working here because I know the big boss; only a mad man would let me near kids!" he chuckled, laying back "so what's one or two skipped classes? I'll say you got sick and needed a rest, it's true isn't it?" He chuckled

She blinked up at him in confusion. What did  _ that _ mean...oh. Oh! She flushed slightly but smirked over the edge of her cup. She felt a little flattered. She ought to be scared of him, or running for the door, but instead she decided to flirt a little. “What, like, you’re a pedophile or something…?” she taunted.

"No-no-no I eat pedos for breakfast (once literally) but you could say hebephile might be on the list of possibilities." he said opening one eye and looking at her. Really he didn't care about most youths, Lydia was an exception.

She blinked again, grinning wider and smirking as she settled back further against the arm of the couch, nearly laying down now, her booted feet near his thigh. If he had agreed or just flat out denied it she would have not believed him, but he seemed to be sincere, and boy wouldn’t her parents  _ freak _ if she hooked up with a suspect looking older man who was into girls who looked 12. 

They would try and  _ save _ her. 

Hell...if she wanted to go that route she may as well summon Beetlejuice himself and be done with it…

She felt suddenly guity. She was here, flirting with this dodgy looking guy with dyed-green hair, just because he looked a little like Beetlejuice while the real deal was suffering down below because of her-

Wait...he did look a bit like Beetlejuice… a lot like him...like Beetlejuice must have when he was alive...

He grinned "What, no screams or at least an angry 'oh Juiceton you perv!'" he waved his hand like a cat mimicking a girl's voice.

“‘Juiceton…?” she sputtered, disbelief on her face as she mocked him. A moment later she blinked, mouth dropping open and she stared at him in horror. No, no way, that was way too much of a coincidence..

Everything seemed to tip sideways, noise becoming muffled and like it was coming through water. “B-Beetlejuice…?” she asked in a small, strangled voice, clutching to her cup with white knuckled fingers, eyes wide and pupils pinning in fear. She couldn’t breathe, she drew her knees towards herself as she struggled upright on weak arms, her elbows buckling as she nearly pitched headlong off the couch, desperate to put a bit of distance between them.

He had to be him...he acted just like himself just...like...human. How was he here?! Was he going to get revenge? She would deserve it...she’d betrayed him. Oh- why now...after all this time- how had he gotten here? What did he want?

His eyes flashed red a second as his name passed her sweet lips, his fist curled in his pants as he held himself back from just ravishing her "B-what? No you misread, my name is Beetlfford Juiceton….?" He said showing her the name tag. Damnit Black hat told him to pick a better name but he just adored it! “Why are you so scared; what my name is more scary than the fact I'm a pervert?"

She stared up at his face nervously, too wary of him to dare avert her eyes, she didn’t want to give him the idea that she was scared- too late but...she didn’t want to like, set him off. But slowly she lowered her eyes to the nametag he was gesturing with. 

She peered closer at the name tag and resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it was so obvious who he was now that she wasn’t being oblivious. But he seemed determined to continue the charade...and he wasn’t...going for her throat, or insulting her, or playing any pranks on her..so after a tense moment she relaxed and took a noisily slurp. “I’m sorry, I got confused. That name has...some… negative connotations. Bad memories.” She replied sweetly, choosing her words deliberately before giving him a coy look under her eyelashes. “And I don’t think you’re a pervert.” She added. 

Her heart rate was slowly settling back down, and although she felt soaked with a cold-sweat she was not feeling like he was about to wring her neck.

"I see" he said smiling a bit twitchily, she was settling down awfully fast. Did she suspect he was who she had named? Or did he convince her otherwise…? "Well, whoever that was they ain't me, I am just a c-rate teaching assistant." He wanted her to say his name again though … "What was that name again though?" he asked hoping she wouldn't mind saying it. "And you'll see, if you hang out with me Nightshade, ain't no boy here gonna compare" he winked.

She almost laughed at that. Who did he think he was fooling (well, her for a couple hours at least), his acting skills were horrible. But...well, let him have his game. She shrugged and took another sip, averting her eyes. “Oh- I don’t know...you seem like a B-rate to me at least…” she replied sweetly before giving an exaggerated shiver. “Oh,I can’t say his name...I've had so many nightmares…it was a bad time in my life.” she said with a dramatic swoon. 

He felt a thrill at the idea of scaring her so much, in fact he had a bit of a chubby over it, and he leered at her as he leaned a bit closer. "Well I'm all ears if you want to talk about it sweetheart, you know sharing your problems can help." he grinned, he noticed she didn't use his name again but that was fine he'd weedle it out of her eventually.

She saw the hint of predatory delight on his face, the way his eyes darkened, the little smirk, and it sent a shiver down her spine and she shifted slightly in her seat, curling her feet underneath her. He was dangerous, despite his jovial appearance, she had to remember that. She could tease and flirt, but she had to be careful. “Oh- well, I was...a bit haunted as a child.” she replied off-handedly. 

"Haunted? Like traumatic or spooky kind?" He asked with interest leaning closer he wanted to hear about her side of their short affair and maybe if she ever thought of calling him now…..

She looked back at him, mind racing. She had his interest now for sure… she swallowed and shrugged. She’d never been the center of such intense regard before. It was flattering, but also a bit scary.The fact he wasn’t blinking didn’t help. “I’ve always been able to see ghosts and stuff. And because of that I guess they’ve been drawn to me…” 

"I'd imagine if there was only one person who could acknowledge your existence I'd be drawn to that too, it's a very appealing thing… being noticed…. Being effective…. Being alive." he said, hand inching closer to her leg. "That's what being alive is about isn't it? Seeing and being seen?"

She was staring into his gaze with fascination as he spoke, in awe as his words struck a chord within her and she nodded. “Yes, yes, being acknowledged...being accepted...that’s what makes life worth living rather than just...a burden!” She agreed. 

"Right… so it's natural isn't it to find you so amazing" he grinned a little. She seemed to be relaxing, good. "So tell me about some of the ghosts you've met?" He didn't call her crazy he knew she wasn't lying and it didn't even cross his mind to show a shred of disbelief.

She was a little hesitant to continue, he didn’t seem to doubt her, and most did, but, then again, if he was who she thought he was then that was obvious. She blinked slowly and relaxed against the back of the seat again. “Oh, some animals...roadkill you know. They were very sweet and needy...whenever I went to the cemetery I’d meet some guys who hung around...and then...when I was 12...my dad and step-mom and I moved into a house that was already occupied.'' She watched him carefully.

"Really? Bet that was a ball!" the Matilands had to be the most boring people he knew, they didn't know how to haunt worth a damn. "How'd that go?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes as she uncurled her legs slightly and shifted to lean back against the back of the couch. “It's not as exciting as you would think.” she commented lightly. “But I like it.” she added softly.

When she uncurled her leg touched his hand and he didn't move it, she was so pleasantly warm… “I guess I can see how the dead are far more fascinating to be around than people…" and cared about her more they showered her with the attention she needed. 

She could practically see the gears turning in his head and she lifted her cup to drink the last of the coffee (and hide her smirk) as she added. “The other ghost...Beetlejuice…” she enunciated his name slowly, staring up at him from under her eyelashes. 

His eyes flashed again and he had to fight a sharper grin from splitting his face he gave an involuntary shiver at the feeling of it passing her lips a second time. "u-uh yeah that name again what's that about?" He asked so obviously. He almost sounded needy and his hand had slid firmly on her bare knee, his skin cool like the dead but felt almost real. Almost.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from gasping as his big, cool hand slid over her knee, but slowly spread her knees slightly to let his hand slip up her inner thigh as she teased him. “Beetlejuice? Yes...it’s so similar to your name...and such an absurd sounding name too!” she giggled. But she could tell he liked hearing her say his name, probably liked hearing it from anyone. She wondered what he would do if she said it three times in a row…

His hand tightened on her soft skin a little as he leaned closer. Twice in a row. His eyes glowing bright red behind the fake brown before the chain was broken again with her sentence but he was no less excited, his stomach could burst with butterflies and bees right now. He put his other hand on her other knee "what a coincidence huh? And who knows it's probably an old name… mines an old name too, doncha know?" He said leaning closer "Tell me about him?"

She couldn’t stifle the gasp this time, and she flushed, eyes darkening as she whined breathlessly, leaning forward just a bit as she trembled beneath his hands. He was being so gentle, his hands so big...and he was just so...predatory. And he wanted her...she could tell. And it was such a heady drug...to be wanted. “I- gu-guess...it could be...European.” she answered breathlessly, eyelids fluttering. “Ah…” she swallowed. She was having trouble thinking straight much less keeping up the charade. “He was...vibrant. And...full of…’life’. He was a character all right. He was...scary too. Really powerful. Like a demon.” she began. “And...he was...terrifying.” she continued as she stared at him. “But I...I wasn’t scared. I was stupid when I was young. Suicidal maybe. I wasn’t scared of anything. But I made a deal with him...he upheld his part...and I betrayed him. And I feel just...terrible...so guilty…” she was almost in tears as she admitted that to him.

He could say he didn't expect that sort of answer. Yes hearing how terrifying he was certainly was an ego boost and he knew Lydia wasn't afraid, not then not now; traumatized maybe but she was strong. And the way she spoke about her memories of him just made him feel so warm; she regretted leaving him, regretted double crossing him…. Good. He leaned down and pressed his face to her neck lightly and breathed in her scent as he moved up to whisper in her ear quietly, his lips touching the soft skin as he spoke. "I am certain if you asked he'd forgive you… any demon worth their salt would want you, Nightshade…" he purred softly hands moving higher, damn the waiting damn the plan he wanted her…

“Hnnn-!” She gasped, tilting her head back to let him have access to her neck as she slid her legs further apart. Her panties were still soaked from the sex-Ed class. Her head was going fuzzy and she was just...so turned on. And he was here...“I- I don’t know...I’m sure he's furious with me...but I probably deserve some punishment…” she replied weakly. 

*Oh certainly some punishment would be owed, you can't just double cross people Lydia…" he growled, one hand cupped her wet mound and rubbed with his larger hand "But such punishments need not always be torture…" he nipped her ear.

“Beetlejuice…” she whimpered, voice barely audible as she shifted her hips, rocking into his hand. 

"Yes?" He taunted, sliding a finger behind her panties to stroke her not-quite virgin slit. She was so soft, so warm and slick. He couldn’t wait to fuck her open. Make her walk bowlegged and feeling him all day. "Say it again" he whispered harshly.

“Ah-! B-Beetlejuice!” She replied with a gasp, reaching down to clutch his wrist but not trying to pull him away. No one had ever touched her there before- no, that wasn’t true...someone else had touched her there- wait…? When had that been? She knew it was true but could not remember...his finger pressed against her entrance and her mind went blank as she moaned. 

"Again, my Nightshade, say it again!" he begged against her ear as he slid a finger into her tight wet heat. The demonic glow was back as he sat up to gaze at her with possessive intent…

“Beetlejuice!” She sobbed as she ground desperately against his hand, whining as his finger began pressing in, eyes rolling back. 


	12. Renewed aquaintance

Lydia covered her eyes with one arm and squealed as she leaned back against the arm of the couch. She had been blown back a bit by the resulting explosion of smoke and light after the last syllable passed her lips, but  _ his _ laugh had her lowering her arm. 

He was himself, just as she had knew! He still looked mostly human looking but his teeth had gotten sharper and his nails changed colors. He looked more feral, shadows more prominent beneath his wild eyes.

She felt a brief flare of vindication, but before she could brag he was all over her, and she didn’t hesitate to open for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bucking into his hand. It hurt a little bit, but not as much as she’d expected, she’d been so turned on in sex Ed, and just kept at a low level of arousal ever since and he has such clever fingers and….she moaned as she sucked on his long, slightly slimy tongue. He wasn’t mad at her! He still wanted her! She was so relieved...she’d make it up to him. 

He was devouring her mouth, making her head swim, but he still seemed aware of her needing to breathe and he broke the kiss just as her vision started growing fuzzy around the edges. She was feeling a little lightheaded and her lungs were burning with the need to breathe by the time he pulled back, but she stared at him with lust dark eyes and a flushed face and nodded immediately. He cupped her cheek with one hand, making sure her eyes met his as he growled softly "You're mine Lydia, mine, completely and wholly, you'll never forget that again I promise." 

“Yes...I- oh- please!” She gasped, nearly sobbing as he removed his fingers from her needy slit. When he simply tore off her panties before shoving his hand back between her legs she moaned loudly and clung tighter. “Ah! Beetle-!” She moaned before stopping herself mid-name and turning to bury her face in his neck. 

He squeezed her breast and growled softly "Don't say my name anymore baby…. Don't want a little accident in the middle of our fun" he said pinching her clit almost to the point of pain. 

Her breath hitched and she squirmed, clenching her thighs around his hand. “I’m sorry…” She gasped. His growl sent heat spiraling to her center. 

"Don't be, it's a great name…" 

She scoffed slightly against his neck as she squirmed, trying to ride his hand. Her juices were soaking his fingers, dripping down along his palm. She was such a desperate, needy little thing. “Mmm...Bee-jjjj! Please! More!” She whined. She didn’t care how shameless she was being. 

He growled softly and rubbed harder "More, huh, I can give you more..." he said and kissed her cheek and down her neck and her left breast while doing this he pulled his fingers out and spread her legs wider. He settled down between her thighs and licked her sweet juices up. "hmmm you're delicious baby" he grinned 

She moaned and arched her back, trying to get his fingers in deeper. She arched her neck for him, so pliant and submissive as she trembled against him. She watched him kiss his way down her body with wide eyes before squealing as he licked between her legs. She quickly wrapped her thin thighs around his neck and bucked against his mouth with a needy cry. She carded her fingers through his hair, trying to guide his mouth to where she needed it most. “Yes-yes…” she moaned. His tongue was sort of cold, sort of slimy...but slick and strong and long and clever…

He dug his tongue in letting her tug his hair it was good to feel but he didn't give her what she wanted he teased her clit and dug his long tongue in deep but didn't let her cum he was edging her just keeping her close to orgasm but not letting her go over the blissful edge.

She was enjoying the teasing and edging at first. It was so new, the build up and the lack of release was just as much fun for her as it was for him. At first. But after the third time he brought her to the cusp before drawing back, letting her flounder and whimper as her walls fluttered helplessly, she wailed and almost tore his hair out. “Beet-Beej-...please! Please!” she begged. 

He nuzzled her thigh looking at her predatorially and nipped her with his sharp teeth "Tell me how sorry you are…. How guilty you feel abandoning me Lydia I want to hear it" he purred licking her slowly.

She sobbed, staring down at him with a woebegone look before gently stroking his hair. “Oh, I’m so sorry for betraying you, it was wrong of me, and I...I should never have tried to back out...you upheld your end, you were more honorable than me...I should have called you long ago! To make it right!” she gasped. 

He purred and nuzzled her again and began sucking her clit stopping after a moment "Beg for me to let you cum" he growled and began sucking again he wanted her to cum begging for him.

“Ah-ah! Beej- yes- please, let me cum, let me cum, please!” she sobbed, desperately. She clung to his hair again and rocked beneath him. “Daddy let me cum!” she added thoughtlessly.

His eyes bugged out a little at the last statement and he accidentally nipped her clit harder than intended.

She squealed, toes curling and she came all over his face as her back arched almost painfully and then she went limp. 

Beetlejuice moaned and licked his face extending his tongue to do so and then he began licking her clean. "Hmmm good job, my little Nightshade, but what's that daddy business?" He chuckled "Want Daddy BJ to take care of you?" He found it hilarious and debated on rubbing it in Adam's face.

She blinked down at him slowly, taking a moment to register his words as she languished in the hormonal high of her first orgasm. She stretched out her legs with a soft moan before realizing what he said...what  _ she  _ said, and flushed a bright red as she cleared her throat and averted her eyes. “I- it was the heat of the moment…” she muttered. 

"Heat of the moment, sure thing," he teased and nuzzled her thigh. "Hmmm it's nice to see you again Lydia though our reunion went much differently than expected " he chuckled.

“I knew it was you…” she murmured, feeling a bit smug, but also relieved. She blinked at him as her face fell. “I- I was so worried...did it hurt? When the sandworm ate you?” she asked softly as she stroked his hair. 

"Of course it did I got eaten and… other unmentionables but I got better, perks of being dead" he chuckled, "I was pissed though, I dreamed of so many ways to get back at you and your little ghost parents."

Lydia’s face fell more and she reached for him, heart constricting with grief...that was his fault. “Oh...you- I deserve it…” she said softly, trying not to cry. He’d been so kind to her. After all she’d done. 

"Hmm it's all water under the bridge sweetheart… worst your gonna get is maybe a few spankings," he chuckled and pulled her into a more comfortable hold. "But you can make it up to me forever." he said chuckling "I think I'm the winner here."

She was relieved that he truly didn’t seem to hold a grudge and she cuddled against him with a soft sigh of relief. “I think I can handle that…” she agreed with a small grin as she tucked her head under his chin. 

He held her and ran his hands idly over her, ignoring the next bell that rang.

She was so tired, worn out by her nightmare the night before, and the stressful day, and so she dozed in his arms, feeling safe for the first time in years. 

\---

Lydia woke up all at once, heat racing and eyes flying open with a gasp as she struggled for a moment, feeling trapped. She looked around, saw Beetlejuice and went limp with relief as she clung to him. “Oh! I thought it was a dream- you’re here…?” she babbled as she stared at his face as if worried he’d vanish. 

BJ watched her wake up fitfully before chuckled "Am I that forgettable? Perhaps I should remind you I'm here?" He grinned predatorily and leaned over her. “You missed lunch and your next class naughty girl."

She flushed and then paled slightly before flushing again. “No- I- I would never!” she gasped, embarrassed and exasperated. She shifted a bit, realizing he had laid her down on the couch, but had her feet on his lap. He’d even put a little blanket over her...who knew he was such a gentleman! She felt so...warm and safe. He was so good to her. She wriggled her bare toes -he’d taken her boots and socks off at some point- and wondered what he was doing. 

If she looked she'd see her nails were all painted the same shade of red as his own. He chuckled "Well, if you're sure..." he then ran a finger up the bottom of her foot teasingly.

She squealed and tried to jerk her foot away, glancing down at her foot and noticing her toenails. “Oh! You painted my nails!” she gasped. She tried to pull her foot closer to admire the neat job, but his hand around her thin ankle held her fast. 

"Nope, you don't escape that easy, sweetheart, the ghost with the most doesn't do forgetting." he said and continued to tickle her small foot.

She looked back up at his face, confused for a moment before collapsing with a startled giggle, her struggle to pull away renewed. “Ah- Beee-eej! Hah! Stop!” She gasped between giggles. 

He chuckled not letting her escape. She was just cute all over he'd found as she slept. 

Her face was red and she was starting to tear up as she squealed and giggled before giving up and going limp. 

Then he released her with a smug chuckle. "You are so cute like this, little Lydia.." he said just rubbing her foot now. "You were so accommodating while sleeping..." he said cryptically, he’d actually behaved himself pretty well but letting her wonder was the fun in of itself.

She blushed and stuck out her tongue when he complimented her before leaning up on her elbows and looking suspicious when he mentioned how ‘accommodating’ she was. “What does that mean?” she asked. 

"Oh nothing at all you were just a little doll for me, such a good girl," he said and released her foot before gesturing at her toes. "Like the color? It's mine." he purred 

She flushed even further at being described as a ‘doll’. She would usually hate being referred to as such...but with his gruff, deep voice saying it...it made her feel warm and fuzzy. “Well, I aim to please…” she teased as she wriggled her toes, admiring the color again. It almost looked like...fresh blood. Not girly at all. She liked it. 

"Good, I'll be having you do a lot of that," he smirked, running his hand up her leg. She was practically in the bag. "Maybe soon I'll paint your fingernails too." he chuckled 

She blinked up at him suspiciously. “Doing a lot of what?” she asked, ignoring his hand. She started trying to pull her foot back again to curl them underneath herself. 

"Pleasing me of course, though it won't be a one way street my little nightshade." he grinned possessively.

She flushed brightly and gasped. “Oh! I mean, that’s a given…” she muttered as she averted her eyes. 

"Of course it is," he said letting her legs go so she could curl as she liked.

She sat up and curled her bare feet underneath herself as she folded her hands on her lap and smiled shyly at her...betrothed? He was...they were still getting married right…? She frowned and reached up to toy with her hair. “So—I...are we...um...last time you said you needed to get married to...be free right? Are you- I mean I’m willing to-...” she stammered softly, blushing as she watched him from beneath her eyelashes. 

He looked amused as he watched her struggle with her words, but then his eyes widened with something like panic and he...just disappeared. 

Just gone...

Lydia was startled when Beetlejuice just vanished...and then hurt. She clutched at her chest as she stifled a small sob. But a moment later the sorrow became fury. “What the fuck?!” She screamed and reached down to grab her boot from the floor and throwing it at his desk, hoping to shatter something valuable. What a coward! If he didn’t want to marry her anymore he could have just said so! 

Bastard. 

Angry tears coursed down her cheeks. 


End file.
